


Poisonous Kiss

by CxNxPxS



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: AU, Action, Chrollo wants to steal everything, Crime, Domestic, F/M, Hisoka wants to find a new toy, Illumi treats you like his personal butler sometimes, Light Angst, Mild Sexual Content, Romance, The adultrio can be sweet and loving, The adultrio go to the Ivy League University and cause havoc, There's an insane killer on campus, You are royalty and a professor at an Ivy League University, You can't stand your criminal husbands but love having sex with them, You're ready to divorce their ass
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-08-07 20:19:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 16
Words: 45,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7728421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CxNxPxS/pseuds/CxNxPxS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your mother is desperate to see you on the throne that she'll do anything to keep you married to the adultrio even if it involves you teaching one of your favorite courses to them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this as a drabble at first but got request to turn it into a fan fic. This is dedicated to hyskoa-mourououu, officialpeakspider, and other fans who love the adultrio.
> 
> Enjoy!

“Are you listening to me?” your mother yells across the table to get your attention as you stare at the text messages on your cellphone because it’s much more interesting than conversing with her.

Hisoka sent you a message with emoji’s at the end of it because he wants you to meet him inside the bathroom. You don’t want to go anywhere near him. He bothers you like a mosquito that wants to suck your blood when you walk around the lake behind the castle. If you could squish him and forget that you’ve ever married him, you would do it in a heartbeat; however, reality has a way of reminding you that your daydreams are unrealistic; you can’t grasp it in your hand and let it slide between your fingers like the sand on the beach.

It’s never going to happen unless you sign the divorce papers and prepare your heart to receive wrath from your mother for disobeying her. That’s right. The reason why your married in the first place is because she’s so desperate to see you on the throne with a gold crown on top of your head. She wants to watch the people in Garden City kneeing before your feet as if you are a God. She’ll do whatever it takes to keep you married regardless of how you feel.

You sigh when you think about sleeping in the same bed as your three husbands. To be exact they are criminals who should be behind bars in a maximum security prison for all the ferocious crimes they’ve committed. They could slaughter the royal family in seconds without batting an eye; but they don’t because your mother asked her uncle to put a nen condition on their heart that prevents them from spilling any royal member’s blood.

You look up from your cellphone and stare at Hisoka. His red hair is down naturally across his pale face, covering his golden eyes. He reaches out to grab his wine glass, licking his lips like an idiot, and brings it toward his lips. He drinks all of the wine in one gulp and places it back down on the table gently.

“Did you hear what I just said?” your mother repeats.

You look away from Hisoka to her sighing a little. “Yes mother I heard what you said.”

You didn’t hear what she said because you were too busy trying to figure out why Hisoka, the husband you hate the most, keeps sending you annoying messages during dinner. He does this every time your family sits down to eat as if he enjoys turning every situation into something entertaining. He’s constantly bored out of his mind because he can’t rip off someone’s head so he’s resorted to bothering you like a child that wants their mother’s attention.

Would he just stop? You’re not in the mood to play one of his twisted games.

“I think it would be good if your husbands attended the same university as you since you have your PhD. You can teach one of their courses and help them study for their exams. I’ll make sure no one finds out that you’re married so that there’s no problem when you issue their grades at the end of the semester,” your mother says.

Is she serious? Why does she think it’s a good idea to teach them let alone let them enter one of the best Ivy League schools in Garden City?

Rose University doesn’t accept everyone unless you bribe the admissions or if you’re from a royal family. Even if your husbands are married into the royal family it doesn’t mean they’ll be accepted unless your mother pays for their tuition.

“Mother, I’m sure the fall semester is full already. They’ll have to wait for the spring semester to enter,” you say looking back down at your cellphone to see if Hisoka sent you another message.

There’s nothing on the screen.

“I already paid for their tuition and enrolled them into some courses. One of the courses you’ll be teaching. Isn’t it exciting that your husbands are able to go to college and get their PhD's?” your mother exclaims.

“Oh I forgot to tell you that we took a tour of the campus yesterday while you were at the library working on your research paper,” Illumi says in a cold joyful tone.

Illumi is the husband you hate the most but not as much as Hisoka. You look over at him and notice how shiny his long black hair is. Parts of it fall in front of his pale face, covering his large black eyes that seem to pierce your soul if you stare into them long enough. He holds a long sharp needle in his hand and occasionally taps it on his lower lip whenever he’s thinking about something he shouldn’t do. You want to know what murderous plan he’s conjuring as you grip your cellphone.

 “I would like you guys to move into a house that I’ve already bought since the college is two hours away from here. The movers will be here tomorrow to pick up your things. I expect you to be up in the morning with your bags packed. Two maids will be moving in with you to help out…”

You cut her off quickly. “We don’t need any maids or guards mother. If someone finds out that I’m royalty you know what will happen. I want to live a normal life with my husbands.”

Your mother nods her head in agreement. “Okay, okay, this is great. I’m so happy that you want to live a normal but remember the reason why they are going to college. They need a degree in order to be crowned as king.”

The previous kings and queens didn’t have to get degrees in order to sit on the throne. Your father put that rule in place because he has two PhD’s from Garden University. He believes the future king or queen should be highly educated and knowledgeable about the world, so he makes his children move out of the castle into a city without the support of his wealth. Your situation is different because your mother hates him with a passion and doesn’t want to see his children on the throne, so she took out money from her savings account and paid for everything without him knowing about it.

“What time do we need to be up in the morning?” Chrollo asks calmly.

Chrollo is the husband you hate a little but at times you want to kick him in his manhood when he starts to manipulate you into doing something for him. You put your phone into your pocket and stare at him biting your lower lip.

 His short black hair covers his pale face and parts of his grey eyes. He doesn’t wear a band on his forehead to cover the cross tattoo since the royal family is aware of it but they don’t question him about it. He picks up his wine glass with a smirk on his face that makes you want to gag and takes a small sip.

“One of the maids will wake you up but this is the last time you’ll have a maid do anything for you. After tomorrow, you will be on your own. Are you sure you don’t want me to send a guard or a maid with you?” your mother asks.

You shake your head. “No, we’ll be fine. I’m not as spoiled as my other siblings. I can cook, clean, and pay for my utilities without someone holding my hand.”

Your mother narrows her eyes. “That’s not what I meant. I just want the best for you since you’re the first child to actually move out of the castle in years. Your other siblings tried to live in the real world but failed. I have faith that you will succeed with is why…”

“I’m the best candidate to sit on the throne. I know this mother, you told me this a thousand times already,” you groan.

“Why are you being disrespectful to me? I’m just trying to help you be better than your siblings. You shouldn’t treat me like this,” your mother barks.

You bite your lower lip until blood draws and you taste iron in your mouth. You’re thrilled to move out of the castle tomorrow because you won’t have to deal with your mother’s wicked ways. She likes to play the victim card whenever you state your opinion or try to give her a suggestion. It drives you insane and you’re not for sure how to deal with her at times. She likes to hold a grudge and won’t let anything go until she gets what she wants.

Your mother acts like a spoiled brat at times just like your husbands. Maybe she should have married them instead.

Your mother stands up from the table and walks over to the door mumbling something underneath her breath. She stops in front of the door and places her hand on the doorknob. “I’ll see you in the morning. Please don't mess up this opportunity."

~*~

“Please don’t kick me while I’m sleeping otherwise I’m going to kick you out of my room,” you growl at Hisoka.

Hisoka tries to wrap his arms around you on your bed but you push him away as if he’s a disease that will infect your immune system. Your room is a little stuffy and you don’t feel like cuddling with any of them tonight. Not that you usually cuddle with them in the first place since you sleep a like raging maniac; tossing your arms and kicking your legs in every direction as if you are fighting a monster in your dreams.

You once kicked Illumi so hard in his manhood that he almost stabbed a needle into your chest until the nen condition slowed down his heart, causing him to rethink his actions.

Illumi walks out of the bathroom with no shirt on, exposing his muscular chest. His pajama pants are skinny and tight. You notice the bulge in his pants and quickly look away, clearing your throat to prevent your mind from going into the gutter.  

“What courses are you taking at the college?” you ask Chrollo.

Chrollo slips underneath the blanket and pulls it up to his chin. He doesn’t respond for a few seconds which pisses you off because he’s pretending that he doesn’t know. He finally answers you vaguely.

“A writing and poetry course,” he replies.

“There are a lot of writing and poetry courses. Is it introduction to creative writing or introduction to poetry?”

“I’m going to sleep.”

“Chrollo, what course is it?” you plead.

“I can show you the courses on my cellphone,” Hisoka suggests as he logs into his student account on his cellphone and pulls up the courses he’s register for. He hands you his cellphone with a grin. “It’s this course. It looks like you’ll be our professor.”

Oh great. You’re teaching them an introductory class on creative and poetry writing. Why in the hell is Hisoka signed up for it when he doesn’t write? You’ve never seen him pick up a pen or a pencil since you’ve been married.

Did he sign up for the course because Chrollo is in it?

Is Illumi in it as well?

Illumi leans over and looks at the screen. “I’m signed up for that course too although I tried to see if they have a class about assassination.”

You feel like screaming from his statement. Is he serious? Why in the hell would they have a course about killing people? 

What the hell?

“You better give me an A,” Illumi demands.

You roll your eyes as you push him away gently. “I’ll give you an A if you actually complete each assignment effectively. Just because we’re married and…”

“We have sex occasionally,” Hisoka adds.

You blush a little. “I wasn’t going to say that!”

You try to avoid having sex with your husbands because they are rough and like to try out every position in your bedroom. It’s not that you don’t like sex, it’s the fact that your intimate sessions leave you extremely sore the next day. Sex isn’t supposed to leave you in so much pain that you can barely walk downstairs to the kitchen. Your friend claims that sex is supposed to leave you aching for more but you beg to differ; however, it feels so good.

“I’m going to sleep,” you say handing Hisoka his cellphone back.

He places it on the nightstand and tries to wrap his arms around you again but you don’t fight it and allow him to do it. You feel his manhood press against your butt. It grows hard a little and you move away from him a few inches. If you stay close to him, your lust will take over and it will beg him to screw you until you scream his name loud enough to wake up your siblings.

“Why are you moving away from me?” Hisoka asks.

You blush hard. “I’m a little hot.”

“I like to sleep in the cold,” Illumi utters as he slaps Chrollo on his chest. “Go turn the air down.”

“I’m trying to sleep,” Chrollo growls as he turns to his side.

“I’m fine! Let’s get some sleep!" you yell so that Illumi stops bothering Chrollo.

The two will practically kill each other if you don’t interfere.

Hisoka kisses you on the check. “Good night sweetheart.”

You groan a little. “Good night.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this. Please leave a kudo or comment if you like. :)


	2. Chapter 2

“I don’t know where my first class is, can you walk me there?” Hisoka asks you in a teasing tone as he steps into your office without knocking on the door. You look up from a piece of paper on your desk that has the student roster on it.

“What class is it?” you ask unsympathetically.

Hisoka hands you a piece of paper that has his schedule on it with a grin. You grab the paper out of his hand without making eye contact and check to see what his class is. It’s an introductory class to painting. The classroom is located on the sixth floor next to the classroom you will be teaching in.

Great, it gives Hisoka plenty of time to bother you during the fifteen minute break. The classes are three hours long and the university requires all professors to give a fifteen minute break to allow the students to use the restroom and buy something to drink or a snack from the cafeteria on the second floor.

You usually use the restroom and buy a snack in the cafeteria to feed your growling stomach since you don’t eat breakfast in the morning. It’s not that you hate breakfast; you don’t have any time to eat in the morning because the train that takes you to the university is full of students and professors trying to rush on campus before anyone else.

The house your mother bought is located in an affluent neighborhood thirty minutes away from the university. All of the houses look like mansions with a large backyard that has a pool in it and gates surrounding the premise. The only way a person can gain access to the front door is by entering a four digit code on a touch screen located on the front gate. Once the code is enter correctly, the gate will slide open, making a loud stretching noise that sounds like someone sliding their fingernails across a chalk board.

You stand up from your desk and escort Hisoka out of your office, pretending that you really care if he makes it to his first class on time. The hallway is flooded with students chatting loudly as they walk to their first class. You navigate through the crowd with the magician behind you, gently pushing the students to the side as you make your way to the elevator.

“What are you eating for lunch? I was thinking about ordering some pizza or picking up something at the convenience store and bringing it to your office,” Hisoka says.

You press up the up button to call the elevator to the floor. “I’m eating with Chrollo and Illumi because they want to go over the assignments for the course that I’m teaching you guys. You’re more than welcome to join us but we won’t be…”you blush when you think about your husbands bending you over your desk and entering you from behind, causing you to scream their name loudly. You push the perverted thought out of your mind before speaking again. “So, uh, we’ll be eating around one o’clock in my office.”

“What were you going to say before?” Hisoka inquires in a seductive tone.

You blush hard as you step into the elevator swiftly and stand in the corner with your arms cross and mouth clamp shut because you don’t want to answer Hisoka’s question. If he finds out your fantasizing about him plunging his manhood inside of you, he’ll tease you about it for the rest of the day.

Crap.

The elevator moves up to the sixth floor slowly. Some students turn around and smile at you, baring their white pearly teeth innocently. You smile back while trying to prevent yourself from blushing because Hisoka keeps moving closer to you. He grabs your butt and squeezes it a little. You yelp loudly and clear your throat as you grab his arm and shove it away forcefully.

“Please stop it,” you whisper.

“I want to kiss you before you teach your class,” Hisoka whispers back.

Would he stop it? He’s going to get you in trouble if anyone finds out you’re married.

The elevator stops on the sixth floor and the students exit it, leaving you and Hisoka behind. He waits for the doors to close before he presses the emergency button, preventing the elevator from moving to another floor. He walks over to you with a grin on his face, eyes wide with excitement to do something devious. He tilts your chin up toward his face and kisses you deeply; entering his tongue into your mouth, moaning a little and wraps his arms around your body. You respond back automatically and run your hands through his soft hair, dancing your tongue with his for what seems like hours.

You want him to rip off your clothes and take you against the wall but class is about start and you can’t be late since you’re a new professor at the university. If you’re fired, your mother will throw a fit because her plan to see you on the throne will backfire. She will hold a grudge against you and spit toxic words at your feet to make you feel like crap for failing her.

The last thing you want to do is move back into the castle with her. You’ll do anything to stay away from there even if you have to deny your husband sex in the elevator.

You break the kiss after a few moments. “Hisoka, class is about to start and we’ll both be late.”

“We still have eight minutes to have some fun. You’re wearing a skirt which makes it easier for me to...”

Hisoka is cut off when someone screams loudly in the hallway. Your heart beats fast as you wonder what happen. You press the emergency button and the doors open up to some students whispering to each other as they look down the hallway in bewilderment.

“Yo, something happened inside the men’s bathroom. One of the students was stabbed by someone,” a student says to you as you exit the elevator.

Hisoka’s eyes light up from his statement. “Stabbed? Where are they?”

“No! Stay here,” you instruct Hisoka, shaking your head as you walk away from him to the men’s bathroom.

If Hisoka gets his hands on the killer, he’ll rip their head off for sure. You don’t want to think about what Chrollo and Illumi will do if they find out about it. Your heart beats faster as you approach some students taking pictures of the men’s bathroom door and blogging it online. You usher them away from it and look at the floor to see if there is any blood. There’s nothing except for cookie crumbs and candy wrappers.

“I really hope a student is the killer and not Illum or Chrollo,” you utter, walking away from the bathroom to your classroom to make sure your students are okay.

When you enter the room, there are no students inside. They must have been escorted to another room by the police or they were too afraid to show up after the incident. This isn’t good. You’re first day as a professor is going badly. The university has never had a crime on campus. Why now?

You want to look inside the men’s bathroom to see what happen because you’re curious and you’ve taken some criminal justice classes as an undergraduate. Although you have a PhD in creative writing and film studies, you love solving crimes and want to write a mystery novel in the future. The fact that a killer might be roaming the hallways makes your blood pump fast.

“First things first, I need to find out where Chrollo and Illumi are,” you mutter.

~*~

You find Chrollo and Illumi in the library sitting at a table underneath stairs that lead up to the second floor. The ceiling lights are dim and there’s antique lamps on every table shining brightly, illuminating everything it touches. Your husbands flip through history books quietly with a notepad and pencils on the middle of the table. They are studying for their history class early. You guess they really want an A.

Why can’t Hisoka study early like them? You have a feeling he’s going to finish his homework last minute or ask you to give him the answers. There’s no way in hell you’re going to do that.

You sit down at the table and clear your throat. “How is your study session going? Did you want me to help you with anything?”

Illumi doesn’t look up from the book. “We have a test in a month and I want to study as much as I can so that I can get an A+. A Zoldyck doesn’t get an A-, B, or C on a test.”

You groan a little. “I understand that you want to keep your grades up but you’re going to burn yourself out if you don’t take a break every hour. I know you will do fine on all of your exams.”

Illumi looks away from the book to you, humming a little. “I’m better than every student in this university. There nothing but tools that I can use whenever I’m bored. If I really wanted to, I could slaughter everyone in minutes without getting my clothes dirty.”

You swallow hard from his words because what he says is true. He’s a dangerous professional assassin who doesn’t have an issue taking a life to get what he wants. It’s one of the reasons why your uncle put a nen condition on his heart to prevent him from killing you and your family. The condition doesn’t include the students, professors, or staff at the university because your uncle doesn’t care if their blood is shed. The only thing that matters is you.

As much as you hate how messed up your husbands twisted thoughts are, your family’s thoughts are much worse. The fact that your uncle and mother are aware the criminals could take every student’s life without batting an eye makes your stomach churn.

“Someone was attacked in the bathroom. Did you make sure Hisoka didn’t do it?” Chrollo asks.

You lean back against the chair. It makes a squeaking noise from your weight.  Chrollo wants to know if Hisoka has killed someone before him because in their mind, the students are prey they can feast on whenever they want. In the troupe leader’s case, he views them as a puppet, an object he can turn into a weapon to deal harm to others.

“Hisoka didn’t kill anyone. We were…kissing inside the elevator when it happened,” you say blushing hard.

“That’s it? You didn’t have sex?” Illumi blurts out.

You shake your head fiercely. “No, no…we…uh…didn’t have enough time…well I didn’t want to have sex because class was going to start.”

“Why are you acting shy?” Illumi asks tilting his head to the side.

“You’ve never asked me about our sex sessions before,” you say feeling heat rush throughout your body.

“You call it sex sessions?” Chrollo snorts.

“What else am I supposed to call them? I have…sex with you guys at different times throughout the day,” you reply.

Illumi taps his lower lip with a long sharp needle. Stare at him in bewilderment because he’s not supposed to have a weapon on campus. Why in the hell does he have a needle on him? You thought he left it at home? Doesn’t he know if a professor catches him with it he’ll be scolded by the dean’s assistant?

Oh wait, you are a professor who can get him into trouble but you decide to let it go this time. You’ll make sure he leaves his needles at home tomorrow. Who knows how many students he can kill with one if his bloodlust takes over?

“You really should put your needle away before someone sees you. If the dean’s assistant finds out you brought an illegal weapon on campus, they’ll suspend you,” you advise him.

Illumi looks down at the needle and laughs. “I only kill worthy targets with this needle. I use my other needles at home to kill morons.”

Gross. What the hell is wrong with him? More importantly what the hell is wrong with you? Why did you agree to marry this psychopath? Oh wait, because your insane mother is desperate to see a crown on top of your head. Is it really worth spending another two or three years with the insane assassin?

“Anyways, the police will probably keep us on campus because they might ask us questions. If they question you, please don’t kill them. Stay inside the library and continue to study,” you instruct forcefully.

“Bring me some lunch and a cup of coffee,” Chrollo says.

You stand up from the table. “Sure.”

~*~

The police walk past you as you make your way to the cafeteria to buy some lunch for your husbands. Even though Illumi didn’t ask you to buy him food, you’ll do it anyway because he’ll throw a fit like a spoiled brat who can’t eat a cookie before dinner. There is a small line of students waiting to purchase food at a kiosk that sells pizza, hamburgers, and nachos.

Your best friend walks up to you holding their wallet in their hand, grinning hard as if they just won the lottery. Their hair is tied up into a neat bun on top of their head and their attire looks like they are about to go to a cocktail party. They have a PhD in chemistry but prefer they have a PhD in journalism because they love to write articles about world events. They embrace you in a warm hug before gossiping like they usually do.

“Do you have a date later on? You look really nice. It’s a good thing you’re not teaching a chemistry class today,” you say sarcastically.

Your friend nudges you in the side. “So, I assumed you heard about the student that was stabbed inside the restroom. I really hope they catch the wack job. I can’t believe another crime has happened on campus. The last one was thirty years.”

“What happened thirty years ago?” you ask.

Your friend stands behind you in line and makes a humming noise. “From what I was told, there was an insane killer on campus who killed at least twenty students and ten professors. They weren’t able to arrest them because they found the individual dead inside their house.  They ruled it out as suicide but I think someone else killed them.”

You take a step forward as the line moves closer to the kiosk. “Why do you think that?”

Your friend crosses their arms. “My father worked on that case thirty years ago and claimed the killer didn’t commit suicide. He said the way the bullet pierced their skull, someone else had shot them.”

“Do you know what the killer’s name was?”

“No, I don’t remember and I can’t ask my father to check the files at the police department because it’s been destroyed by someone.”

That’s strange. Why were the files destroyed?

“Anyways, how’s the married life with your gorgeous husbands? How is the sex? You haven’t told me since you got married,” your friend squeals loudly.

“Why would I tell you about your sex sessions?” you whisper.

Your friend blinks. “Did you just say sex sessions?”

“Yes, what’s wrong with me calling it that? I don’t have another word for it,” you mutter.

Your friend laughs. “Fine, how are your intimate sex sessions with your gorgeous husbands? Who makes you scream the loudest?”

You blush hard. “Can we talk about this in private? It’s embarrassing and inappropriate to discuss my sex life around the students. Geeze, act like a mature adult around the…young generation.”

“We are just as young as the students. We’re both in our twenties and come from affluent families. The only difference is you’re royalty and I’m a billionaire.”

“You mean your mother is a billionaire because she owns all of the gas stations,” you argue.

Your friend nods her head in agreement. “Okay smart ass; I’m a billionaire because my mother owns all of the gas stations.” They nudge you in the side again. “What are you doing after you eat lunch?”

“I’m bringing lunch to my husbands. They’re studying in the library and I want…some alone time with them,” you say regretting your words because you really don’t want alone time with them. You want to make sure they don’t rip off the police officer’s head if they are interrogated.

“You didn’t tell me your husbands are attending this university. Are they taking a chemistry class?” they ask as they take out their credit card from their wallet.

You take out your premium credit card that’s only issued to royalty from your wallet and quickly put it back before anyone notices. That was close. If someone saw the card they would know you’re a prince. You take out another credit card and use it purchase food once you reach the kiosk.

You order three hamburgers, two sodas, a coffee, and some chips. The staff behind the counter puts it inside a plastic bag that has a cartoon cat on it and hands it to you with a smile. You grab some napkins and tell your friend you’ll call her later once the investigation is over.

~*~

“What the hell is this?” Illumi yells as he grabs a hamburger and stares at it as if it’s trash. “I want to eat something healthy not this crap.”

You roll your eyes. “Illumi, that’s all they sell in the cafeteria. We can’t leave the campus and buy food until the investigation is over.”

Hisoka grabs a hamburger and shoves it into his mouth. He chews it quickly and washes it down with soda. You try not to make eye contact with him because his eating habit is grossing you out. Why can’t he eat like Chrollo who cuts his hamburger in half with knife and takes small bites?

“Hisoka, when did you get here? You better had not been looking for the killer,” you say grabbing a chip from the plastic bag and popping into your mouth. You chew it slowly, tasting salt and barbeque on your tongue before swallowing it. “Please don’t tell me you were looking for a new toy to play with either because I don’t have time for your crap.”

Hisoka clenches his jaw. “Why do you always assume I’m looking for new toys to break?”

You want to throw a book at his head because he says some disturbing things that send shivers down your spine. Why does he refer to people as toys? And why does he want to break them for? What does that mean? You’ve been trying to figure that out since you got married to him. It’s a mystery that you’ll never be able to solve.

“Thank you for the food but I prefer to eat something healthy too. I don’t normally eat hamburgers because they don’t digest well in my stomach,” Chrollo says grabbing a chip from the plastic bag. He examines it carefully, tracing its shape as if he’s about to sketch it on a notepad. “Did you want to do something while we wait for the police to arrive?”

What exactly does Chrollo want to do? If he’s suggesting sex on top of the table, you’ll have to decline because there are students walking around; however, the location you’re sitting in is hidden in the back of the library where people can’t see you. You could get away with it but you don’t want to risk a student spying on you and having to explain to the dean’s assistant why your legs are wrapped around the troupe leader’s waist.

 “I have a suggestion, why don’t we…” Hisoka stops talking when you interrupt him.

“Why don’t we watch a movie on my tablet while we wait?” you suggest quickly.

“What did you think I was going to say?” Hisoka questions you.

You ignore him. “I can grab the tablet from my office and we can watch something on it. I’ve been dying to watch the new cooking show.”

“Why? Your cooking is horrible and I want to look at a horror film,” Illumi growls.

You grit your teeth. “Can’t you say anything nice to your wife? You’ve been acting like a spoiled brat since I’ve brought you lunch.”

“Maybe I’ll say something nice to my wife if she brought me food that I want to eat. A Zoldyck doesn’t eat the same food as the poor. You of all people should know that since you’re royalty,” Illumi says coldly before he takes a bite of the hamburger.

You scoff. “What the hell is that supposed to mean? Just because I’m royalty doesn’t mean I don’t eat…” you make quotation marks with your fingers before you speak again. “What you call poor people’s food because a chief cooks opulent dishes for the royal family. I like to eat hamburgers and other unhealthy food all the time.”

Illumi sneers at your statement. “I don’t ever see you eat unhealthy food. You buy organic food at the supermarket and cook it whenever you want to feed us your horrible meals. Maybe you should call your mother and ask her to send a chief to the house so that I can eat a decent meal.”

You slap Illumi across his face hard. He doesn’t react to it and continues to sneer at you as if your words don’t matter to him. In a way, they don’t because the only that matters to assassin is himself. His emotions wouldn’t stir if someone were to end your life in that moment; you are nothing more than an asset to him. The truth makes your heart scream out in pain because you know he’ll never consider you as his wife nor will he take the marriage seriously.

In a way, you’re happy that he doesn’t take the relationship seriously because it’s one less thing to worry about once you file for a divorce after you sit on the throne. You’ll make sure they lock him up inside a maximum security prison where he can’t escape with the rest of his family. He can rot inside of the cell for rest of his life.

To hell with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this. Please leave a kudo or comment if you like. :)


	3. Chapter 3

You love lounging around the house in your pajamas because you don’t have to teach a class until the next semester. The university decided to shut down the campus until they find the killer. So far, the police haven’t found the killer yet and they don’t have a suspect in mind. You think it’s one of the students but your friend believes another professor may have done it.

You walk into the living room stretching your arms with a smile on your face. You pick up the novel you left on the coffee table and plop down on the couch next to Chrollo. He reads a book very quietly; hands grip the book with his mouth part way open as if he’s on an adventure in another world. You notice how gorgeous he is as he stares at the ink stain pages yet you want to kick him off the couch for sitting in your spot.

You place your legs on his lap and eye his attire. He’s wearing a long sleeve shirt over pajama pants that have small spider designs all over them. The socks on his feet have spider designs on them also, except they are bigger and look cartoony. His hair is down naturally, parts of it cover the tattoo on his forehead. It displeases you to see the unique symbol on his pale skin partially covered. For some reason, looking at it makes your heart race fast.

 “Did you finish your first assignment,” you ask.

You assigned your husbands and the other students in your course some homework. They have to write a two page essay about a book or poem they really like and explain why they choose it. You know the troupe leader has probably started on his paper because you saw him typing away on his laptop at the kitchen table as Illumi and Hisoka argued about how many people they’ve killed in the past year last night.

“I’m almost done with it, I need to edit it and submit it online dear,” Chrollo replies calmly.

“Are you able to help Illumi and Hisoka out with their essays? I’m pretty sure they haven’t started it yet,” you say confidently.

“They already turned in their essays online. We stayed up last night working on it together.”

You blink. “Wow…I’m happy to hear that. No wonder you crawled into bed around five this morning.”

“We were going to join you in bed before five but Hisoka kept on pushing us to finish our papers. I wasn’t expecting him to motivate us to work hard. It’s not like him,” Chrollo says turning to another page in his book.

“Yeah, that isn’t like him. He’s definitely up to something,” you mutter.

Chrollo places his book on his lap and looks over at you, his grey eyes stare into yours, sending waves of heart to your core. He opens his mouth to say something but stops when Illumi and Hisoka walk into the room chatting loudly as if they are in a room full of loud machines. You don’t make eye contact with them and pretend you’re reading your book when the magician pokes your head with his finger, pissing you off immediately.

“I would like some extra credit and maybe more homework. I’m bored and need something to do to entertain myself since I can’t go on campus and search for new toys to play with,” Hisoka says in a seductive tone.

You sigh. “I don’t give out extra credit. If you want to do more homework, why don’t you make your essay longer?”

Hisoka lowers his face down to yours, licks your lips as if there’s chocolate on them, and chuckles a little. His breath smells like strawberries and bananas for some reason. He must be chewing on gum because there isn’t any fruit on the kitchen counter.

The magician blows a large bubble; it touches your lips before popping. He blows another bubble, this time smaller, before speaking again.

“I want to write about the insane killer on campus. I think it would be more entertaining to find clues about who they really are so that I can fight them later on. Plus I’m sure you’re dying to find out who they are too,” Hisoka says.

“I don’t think it would be a good idea for you to search for them. What happens if they find out you’re married to me? They might try to kidnap me and demand ransom from the royal family,” you advise him carefully.

Illumi laughs. “Or they might hire me to assassinate your family. Wouldn’t that be terrible?”

You clench and unclench your jaw. “I’m sure if they hired you to kill my family, your heart would stop beating way before you made it to the castle. Did you forget you have a nen condition on your heart? You can’t kill any royal member.”

“I’ll find a nen exorcist to remove it,” Illumi replies coldly.

“I’ll put a bullet in your skull if you did that,” you shoot back.

Chrollo clears his throat. “I don’t mean to interrupt but I think it would be a good idea to write an essay about the killer.”

You frown. “Why?”

“I’m curious about something…” Chrollo mutters.

What is he curious about? Does he know something about the killer?

“I guess I could assign the entire class to write an essay about the killer. I know it has nothing to do with…” you pause when an idea pops into your mind. “Why don’t you write a short story? It can be a murder mystery where you are trying to solve the case behind the student’s stabbing inside the men’s restroom.”

Chrollo nods his head in agreement. “When is the essay due by?”

“It’s due on the same day as the final exam,” you reply.

Chrollo closes his book and stands up. “I’m going to get started on my essay.”

~*~

“I’m not sure what I’m going to do since the university is closed down until spring semester. I don’t see why they won’t let anyone on campus. They could block off the restroom and allow us to use the classrooms,” your friend says loudly through the phone.

You grab a bag of potato chips off the shelf and toss it into your basket. Some children run past you toward their mother, almost knocking you down. They giggle a little as their mother takes their hand and lead them out of the aisle slowly, pushing past a group of teenagers entering it.

The grocery store is busy since there’s a severe thunderstorm heading toward the city. Every once in a while you hear the sound of thunder crack in the distance, sending shivers down your spine because you’re afraid of loud noises. You grab another bag of potato chips and exit the aisle quickly to the dairy section.

“Anyways, since there’s a storm heading toward us, I think I might watch a movie and drink wine while I attempt to grade my student’s assignments. It would be nice to cuddle with a gorgeous man like one of your husbands on my couch,” your friend sighs.

You roll your eyes as you approach the diary section. There’s a group of people checking the weather on their phones while chatting about how they should hurry up and get home before the storm hits. You move past them and grab a package of slice cheese off the shelf and toss it into your basket.

“Being married to three men is not all it’s cracked up to be. They leave their dirty laundry around the house and don’t put the toilet seat down. They constantly want me to cook them something extravagant but I can’t cook that well. I know how to cook basic recipes,” you explain.

“On a good note you have an awesome sex life,” your friend adds.

You blush as you leave the dairy aisle to check out. “Like I said, it’s not all it’s cracked up to be.” You place your basket on the counter. The cashier takes the food out of your basket and scans them. “Anyways, do you think the killer is one of the students in our class?”

“It’s possible but I’m not going to interrogate all of my students until they spill the beans. I hope the police find the killer soon otherwise the board members are going to shut down the university,” your friend says.

You make a humming noise. “That’s not good. My husbands have to get their degrees otherwise my mother will raise hell. I’m not for sure if I told you this or not but my mother is doing everything in her power to see me on the throne. She’s extremely desperate and is going behind my father’s back. Technically my husbands shouldn’t be attending this university but she took out money from one of her private accounts to pay for their tuition.”

“I assume if your father finds out, your mother’s plan will fail and you’ll end up exiled from the royal family?”

“To be honest I’m not for sure what will happen but regardless, they have to get their degrees and I have to stay married to them until I can find a way to divorce them once I’m crowned as queen,” you say.

 “Why don’t you try to find the killer?

“That’s the police job. I need to focus on my criminal husbands doing well in all of their classes. This university will dismiss them if they receive a grade below B in any of their courses. It seems like it’s one thing after another,” you fret.

 “You’ll figure something out,” your friend says in a cheerful tone. The line becomes quiet for a few minutes before you hear your friend’s voice again. “In speaking of your gorgeous husbands, are they with you at the store?”

“No, they wanted to stay at home. They ask…well rather demanded me to buy them junk food. Illumi likes eating these nasty tea flavor potato chips,” you glance at the bag in the basket. The cashier picks it up and scans it. “That’s why I said my marriage is not all it’s cracked up to be.”

“I know I keep asking you about you ask your so called sex sessions but I’m curious who makes you scream the loudest?”

You almost drop your phone from their question. The cashier stops grabbing the food out of your basket and stares at you with a puzzled expression. You pretend there’s nothing wrong and force a mechanical laugh.

“I’m being serious with you. Who makes you scream the loudest? I want to know because…well when you divorce them maybe I’ll have a chance,” your friend says.

“I hope your joking. You’re not taking my husband’s away from me,” you blurt out.

“I thought you said you wanted to divorce them? Why does it matter if I get with them after you’ve thrown them away?”

You lower voice and smile at the cashier as they point to the total amount you have to pay on a flat screen TV next to them. You reach your hand inside your pocket and pull out your wallet. As you hand them your credit card, thunder roars in the distance, rattling the windows.

“I’m not going to throw away anyone. Just because I said I want to get a divorce doesn’t mean it’s actually going to happen. In order to get a divorce in the royal family, the final decision is made by my parents and the council. If my parents don’t agree with the council, they will consult my grandparents for their decision. I’m going to stay married to them for a while,” you hiss.

“Calm down, I was joking. You’re husbands are gorgeous but they’re not my type of guy. I want to get married to a prince. Maybe one of your brothers will finally notice me the next time I visit the castle.”

The cashier hands you back your credit card and you grab your basket. You walk over to an empty table to bag your groceries quickly before rain begins to pour outside. One thing you dislike about Garden city is the crazy weather. One minute it will be sunny and the next minute it will be raining so hard it looks like a waterfall is flowing from the clouds. It’s the same in the winter time; large snowflakes that are the size of your hand will fall from the sky and cover everything in its path.

A phenomenon you can’t explain.

You bag the last item and place the basket on the ground next to a trashcan. As you exit the store, rain begins to fall from the sky. You groan a little because you forgot to bring your umbrella. You dash away from the store to your car right before the rain picks up.

“Is everything okay? I keep hearing a swishing noise. What are you doing?” your friend asks.

You place the bags on the passenger seat and start the car. “You don’t hear the rain outside?”

“No, I’m inside the bathroom. I’m soaking inside the tub while grading my student’s homework.”

“And I thought I was a horrible teacher for grading my student’s homework while I eat,” you say turning on the windshield wipers. The rain pours harder; the sound of drums banging on top of the car soothes your ears. “Anyway, I’m going to get home before the storm picks up.”

“Call me later,” your friend says before ending the call.

~*~

“Since there’s a storm heading toward the city, why don’t we study together?” you suggest to Illumi.

Illumi scoops some curry onto his spoon and shoves it into his mouth. He chews with his mouth close but you can hear a disgusting munching noise. You’ve never seen him eat so repulsive before that it makes your stomach churn a little. He swallows the food and picks up a glass of water by his plate and drinks it quickly, burping loudly afterward.

“I can study by myself,” Illumi hisses.

“You have to keep your grades high to stay in the university. They won’t give you a second chance if you fail. Are you going to study for my course or another?” you ask slightly irritated.

Illumi picks up his plate and puts it inside the sink. He turns on the faucet, washes the dish, and places it on a drying rack on the counter. You eye him carefully because he didn’t turn down your offer to help him study again. Maybe he really does want your help or maybe he ignored your question.

Illumi dries his hand on a towel and turns around to look at you with a blank expression on his face. “What do I get if I allow you to help me?”

What exactly does the assassin want out of this situation? He’s not the type to want more money because his family is wealthy and his bank account is loaded. Does he want to have sex several times a day? If that’s the case you’ll agree to it because you don’t mind your intimidate sessions but the positions he likes to try leave you extremely sore the next day. Hopefully he agrees to a position that won’t leave you so sore.

You hold in your breath and let it out a little. Anxiety takes over your body, sweat rolls down your forehead and drops to your shirt. Whatever he demands, you’ll do it and hold your tongue the entire time. He has to get his degree in order for you to divorce him once you are crowned.

“What do you want?” you ask nervously.

Illumi taps his lower lip with his finger. “I want to kill someone. Rather I want to find a client who’s willing to pay me to assassinate someone in town.”

That’s it? He only wants to kill someone. That shouldn’t be a problem since there are plenty of people in Garden city who hire assassins frequently. You don’t know any places he can go to meet a potential client. Maybe your friend knows. You open your mouth to tell him that you’ll call your friend for help when an idea springs into your mind.

What if you pay Illumi to assassinate the killer on campus? Once the killer is dead, you’ll be able to teach in a classroom and the university won’t be shut down. You’ll be able to knock down two birds with one stone.

“What if I paid you to assassinate the killer on campus? How much do your clients usually pay you?” you ask feeling slightly embarrassed.

“600,000 jenny to 900,000 jenny.”

“What? I mean, oh…” you trail off.

You have the money to pay him but are you willing to withdraw that amount from your bank account? Why in the hell does it cost so much money to hire an assassin? You thought the price was lower? How naïve of you to believe assassins are cheap.

Illumi sits back down at the table and picks up his glass of water. He swishes the water back and forth as if he’s about to taste an expensive wine before he drinks it. He stares at you with a smug look because he knows he’s going to get what he wants. The prick purposely didn’t agree to your request the first time because he wanted to steer the conversation in this direction.

Crap.

“I’ll ask my brother to do some research about the killer. Once their dead, I expect you to wire 900,000 jenny to my bank account,” Illumi says sternly.

“Deal,” you say feeling less anxious. You lean back against the chair; it creaks a little from your weight. “What subject were you planning on studying today?”

“I’m taking a class about the biology of men and woman. I have a test over the reproductive system in three months,” Illumi says.

“Bring your book and notes to the living room. I’ll meet you there in a few minutes,” you say standing up from the table.

Illumi picks up his backpack off the floor and slings it across his shoulder. “Where are you going?”

“I have to use the bathroom pervert,” you sneer at him.

Illumi walks past you to the living room laughing coldly. “I expect a good study session.”

~*~

You flush the toilet, wash your hands, and exit the bathroom only to be greeted by Hisoka. He leans against the wall with his arms crossed and a grin on his pale face. His hair is down naturally and he’s wearing a hideous short sleeve shirt that has small clowns on it over pajama pants. He licks his lips and glances at your attire up and down before speaking.

“A little birdy tells me that you are going to have a private study session with Illu. Why don’t you have one with me?” Hisoka teases.

 “If you want to join our study session you can,” you say walking past him to the living room.

The magician follows you quietly, waving his arms around like a bubbly child excited to go to the toy store. Illumi sits on the couch with his biology book on his lap. A notepad and pencils are on top of the coffee table next to two wine glasses and bottle of wine. Hisoka sits down next to the assassin and props his feet on the coffee table. You sit on the other side of Illumi and sigh hard because the study session might not go well if your criminal husbands start bickering.

“Do you have any highlighters? You can use them to highlight sentences. Afterward I can give you a small quiz over each one,” you say.

“I already did that. I just want an A+ on all my exams. I can’t get the same grades as Chrollo and Hisoka,” Illumi says.

“I’m sure I’ll…” Hisoka starts to say but you interrupt him.

“Anyways, open your book to the first chapter in the unit and we’ll read it together,” you say pouring yourself a glass of wine. You take a sip and place it on the coffee table. “I’ll read the first few pages.”

As Illumi turns the pages, your cellphone vibrates loudly. Hisoka looks over at it with curiousity in his eyes. You pick up your phone and check the message to see who it’s from. The number is anonymous but the message is long. You sigh as you open up the message and skim through it but almost choke on your spit when you see a surprising yet embarrassing picture at the bottom.

“What the hell…who took a picture of us?!” you shriek.

Hisoka frowns. “What’s wrong? Is everything okay?”

“It’s nothing, its junk mail,” you lie.

Illumi glances at your cellphone and sees a picture of you giving Chrollo a blowjob inside your bedroom. “Someone has a lot of time on their hands.”

“What are you talking about?” Hisoka moves over to you.

“It’s nothing,” you lie again even though Illumi saw the picture. You try to delete it but the magician grabs your phone before you get a chance. He looks at the picture for a few minutes, licks his lips and hands it back to you quietly. “I’m sorry, I’m just….”

“Do you want me to find out who took the picture?” Hisoka asks in a serious tone.

“No, its fine,” you lie again. The room starts to spin a little and your heart beats faster. “Let’s…let’s just study. I’ll delete the message later.”

“Our bedroom is on the second floor and there’s no tree outside the window for someone to take a picture. I wonder how they were able to do it,” Hisoka mutters as he sits back down on the couch.

“I’ll look into it tomorrow,” you say placing your cellphone on the coffee table. “Everything will be fine.”

Everything won’t be fine. If the person shows the picture to the Dean’s assistant, you’ll be fired and the criminals will be kicked out of the university. Once your mother finds out about it, she’ll rip your head off.

You reach out to grab Illumi’s pencil off the coffee table with shaky hands. The pencil slips out of your hand and rolls off the table onto the floor. You walk over to pick it up but stop when you realize the killer might have sent you the message. You rush back over to your phone and read the message carefully to confirm your suspicion.

_From: Anonymous_

_Well, well, well, it looks like I’ve found a new partner who lives a double life. I love people who have secrets like me. It makes things so much more exciting. In speaking of exciting things, I followed you home the other day and I must say I’m amazed at how beautiful your house is. Your family is beautiful too. It would be such a shame if the Dean found out your screwing three students in your class. I’m sure you don’t want that to happen so you’ll cooperate with me from now on._

_Also, if you run your mouth and tell someone about this message I won’t hesitate to kill that annoying mother of yours. She seems so desperate to see you succeed in life. I wish my parents were like her. Determined, courageous, willing to get her hands dirty to see her child rule the world. Your mother has a lot of secrets of her own. Should I reveal one to you early in our friendship? No. no. I’ll tell you after you complete my first task._

_To make sure you’ll do everything I ask, I’ve included a rather juicy picture of you and one of the students in your class. I mean your spouse who happens to be the leader of a deadly gang. I couldn’t believe a member of the royal family would actually get on her knees for a street rat. You must be out of your mind. But then again, I am too._

_You see, we both have so many secrets we wish to keep hidden from the world. Maybe that’s why you’ll make the perfect partner...._

_My first task for you is to follow the white rabbit and kill Alice. I expect Alice to be dead by the end of the week. If you don’t do it, I’ll send the picture along with the other juicy pictures to the Dean._

_\--X_

You feel like throwing up as you re-read the message over again. Who the hell is this person and why do they know so much about you? You swallow the lump in your throat as you contemplate deleting the message. There’s no way you’re going to help some psychopath kill a person name Alice. For one, you’ve never killed anyone and you wouldn’t do it even if a gun was pointing at your head. Two, how do you even know this person name Alice exists?

You make a humming noise as a crazy idea pops into your mind. It might jeopardize your marriage but you want to get rid of the killer as soon as possible. You look at Illumi and Hisoka with desperation in your eyes. Your heart beats faster and sweat rolls down your forehead to your shirt.  

“Illumi, please get Chrollo so that we can have a family meeting,” you say slowly.

Hisoka eyes light up. “Oh? What’s the meeting about?”

You swallow hard before you speak. “I think it’s time for you guys to get your hands dirty again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a kudo or comment if you like. :)


	4. Chapter 4

“Do you feel better?” Hisoka whispers into your ear.

You blush hard and contemplate answering his question because he should already know the answer. Having sex with Hisoka is one of the best things to come out of the marriage. Although you can’t stand his quirky ways and the fact that he’s a criminal who should be behind bars, you absolutely love riding his manhood and screaming his name so loud, you’re sure the neighbors can hear you.

Sometimes you wish your sex sessions wouldn’t leave you so sore. Part of the reason why you can barely walk downstairs in the morning is because you want Hisoka and your other husbands to enter you deeply, fast, until your eyes roll into the back of your head, leaving you speechless.

Hisoka kisses your neck before he moves off of your sweaty body. You blush harder and pull him back on top of you, feeling embarrassed because you want to make out with him for a little bit until you have to cook breakfast. He presses his body against yours, kisses you deeply, and positions his erection at your entrance.

Right as Hisoka is about to enter you, Illumi and Chrollo barge into the room, chatting loudly about their essays. They wear sleeveless shirts and shorts that have a cartoony spider symbols on it. They don’t stop talking, nor do they care that you’re trying to have sex with the magician, as they walk further into the room. They sit down at the end of the bed; the mattress makes a creaking noise. You move from under the magician, sighing a little because you were looking forward to having sex again.

Hisoka moves onto his back and pulls the sheet over your body. You smile warmly because he knows you’ll ask for it anyway since your insecurity will set in once your bare body is exposed. Sometimes you’re embarrassed to show your body to your husbands because you think you’re ugly. They’ve told you a dozen times you’re beautiful but your heart doesn’t seem to comprehend their words, making you feel slightly disgusted with your appearance.

You pull the sheet up to your chin and attempt to put some of it over Hisoka’s erection because your other husbands don’t to look at it. The magician pretends that he doesn’t know what you are trying to do with a grin. He finally allows you to cover his manhood after a few minutes, pissing you off a little.

“How was your morning workout?” you ask Chrollo.

“It was good, we ran for five hours, stopped on the bridge that’s over the lake and chatted for a bit. It rained a little but that didn’t ruin our workout,” Chrollo replies.

Illumi makes a humming noise. “You know, we could have taken the other route that goes by the high school. I like running that way because there’s a pool I can swim in once I’m done running for five or six hours.”

You forgot that Illumi likes to run for a million hours because he’s a professional assassin. It makes you wonder how long his parents made him run for when he was a child. The thought makes you cringe because your childhood wasn’t any better. The only difference is you are born into a family that has enough money to buy three countries while his has enough to buy one.

“I’m going to call home before we start our essays. I want to know if Kil is back at the mansion,” Illumi takes off his shirt and throws it on the floor. “After I take a shower I want to eat apple bunnies and sausages. Maybe scramble eggs also. I expect a plate on the table.”

Who the hell is he talking to? You hope he’s talking to Chrollo because if he wants you to cook him breakfast, it’s not going to happen. He hates your cooking as much as he hates people touching his hair. He’s ungrateful, acts like a spoiled brat, and wants everything to go his way. If it doesn’t, he throws a fit and tries to manipulate you into agreeing to his ways.

It’s not going to happen today. He can cook his own breakfast.

“Dear, would you like to join us in the shower?” Chrollo asks as he takes off his shirt and tosses it into the hamper across from the bed. He stands up and takes off his pants. Like usual, he’s not wearing any boxers for whatever reason. “Since you spent the morning with Hisoka, I would like to spend some time with you in the shower.”

“I’m not finished with our wife. We are going to explore our bodies for another round,” Hisoka coos.

“Why don’t we all take a shower together,” you spit out.

Crap, if you take a shower with Hisoka and Chrollo, the two might end up arguing or trying to rip each other’s throat out. There’s bad blood between them for some reason. You want to find out why they hate each other so much but now isn’t the time. You need to call your friend and discuss the disturbing message you received from the killer.

You move off the bed, covering your chest and core with your hands. “Chrollo will be joining us this round.”

“I’ll be joining this round also,” Illumi takes off his pants and grabs your arm to drag you off to the bathroom.

~*~

Rain pours outside the window as you stand inside the kitchen cooking eggs, sausages, and bacon. You use a Bluetooth earpiece to talk to your friend on the phone as you move away from the stove to the cabinet above the sink. You grab two plates, pause for a minutes, and end up grabbing one more. As much as you don’t want to cook Illumi breakfast, you don’t feel like dealing with his bratty ways because he didn’t eat. You place the plates on the counter and pick up a spatula next to the sink.

“Let me get this straight, you think the killer sent you the message? There’s no way. It’s probably one of your students messing around with you. Why would they take the time to send you a disturbing message for? What do they get out of it besides wanting you to kill someone name Alice. Whoever the hell Alice is,” your friend says.

You sigh a little. “I’m going to have my criminal husbands find out who this Alice person is. It’s possible they know something about the killer unless they are another pawn in their game.” You scoop out some eggs, sausages, and bacon from the pan onto each plate carefully, making sure nothing falls onto the counter. “Are you able to ask your students if they know anyone name Alice?”

Your friend clicks their tongue. “There’s a lot of people name Alice. For all we know, this person could be taking your course. Did you check the roster?”

“Yes, I checked it several times this morning. There’s no person name Alice signed up for my course. I might have to ask the other teachers,” you say.

“You’re just in luck, Mr. Vaan lives down the street from you. He’s the music teacher I believe. I think he lives in the purple house.”

There isn’t a purple house in your neighborhood. At least you don’t think so.

“Do you have a number I can call or at least an email address? I’m not going to walk up to his place and knock on the door out of the blue. It would be very strange considering the fact we’ve never exchange words. I think I saw him at the meeting in the Dean’s office before the campus was closed,” you place the pan back on the stove and walk into the living room to tell your criminal husbands breakfast is ready. They sit on the couch, staring at the TV very quietly as if they are waiting for something or someone to appear out of nowhere. You snap your fingers and point to the kitchen, letting them know their food is ready. “If you don’t know his number, do you know if he likes to drink coffee at the café near my place?”

“He hates coffee but he does go to the gym a lot. I believe he has a membership at Fox’s. It’s the  gym that used to be a McT’s? Since the campus is closed and I doubt he’s at home grading papers, you might be able to run into him there. My only warning is to be warry of him,” your friend mentions in a serious tone.

You frown. “Why?”

Your friend grows quiet for a few minutes before they reply. “He…well, he really likes you a lot. He was going to ask you out on a date the week before you returned to the castle.”

Okay? So what if Mr. Vaan likes you? There shouldn’t be any issues finding out if there is a student name Alice taking his course. Your friend makes it seem like he might try to drag you to the bathroom and take you against the wall. Even if he did try anything, you know how to defend yourself since your father forced you to take kick boxing and self-defense classes as a child. His excuse was that every prince needs to know how to defend their selves against an enemy. He made sure you mastered each one by making you fight your siblings before you ate dinner every night. If you lost, you went to be bed starving, only to wake up in the morning with a growling stomach.

You’re glad your father doesn’t make you fight your siblings anymore. He stopped doing it right before you left for college. He claims you won his approval or whatever bull crap he spits out to convince you that he cares about your wellbeing. He just wants to make sure you’re ready to take the throne if he chooses you; thus the reason why your mother is doing everything in her power to see it happen.

You push the thought out of your mind as you walk into the kitchen to join your husbands. They scarf down their breakfast fast as if they’ve haven’t ate in months. Illumi picks up a glass of orange juice, chugs it, and slams it down on the table hard. You’re sure the glass is going to break upon impact but it doesn’t.

“I’ll stop by the gym later on today to see if he’s there,” you say sitting down in a chair next to Chrollo. The troupe leader stabs some eggs with his fork and brings it toward your lips. You blush as you eat the eggs off from it and swallow quickly before you speak again. “Are there any other teachers that live near me?”

“Actually, there’s one. It’s Mrs. Kite. She lives in a cul-de-sac on the street behind your house. Supposedly, she’s inviting all of the teachers over to her place tonight for a get together. I might go. I’m not for sure yet,” your friend says.

“I guess I could go since it’ll give me a chance to ask her if there is a student name Alice taking her course. Do I need to be warry of her?” you ask sarcastically.

Your friend laughs. “No but it’s the type of get together where you have to bring your spouse.”

Oh crap. If you bring your husbands, the other teachers will find out you are married. What are you going to do? You want to go to it but you don’t want to reveal your secret to everyone. If they ask you where your husbands are, you’ll say they are on a business trip; the classic lie that most people make to steer others away from discovering the skeletons in their closet.

But you don’t want to lie.

“I won’t bring my husbands to the get together. Hopefully nobody asks me about them,” you mutter.

Your friend laughs again. “Actually Mrs. Kite will probably ask you about your husbands because that’s how she is. She wants to know everything about the people she works with.”

“I have a funny feeling that she won’t tell me anything about her students unless I tell her about my husbands?”

“Bingo,” your friend says.

Why does it seem like its one thing after another? You only want to know if there is a person name Alice in her course. Why do you have to spill your entire life story?

You grit your teeth and lean back against the chair. “I guess I’ll really have to bring my husbands.”

“I’….” your friend is cut off by a beeping noise that notifies you there is an incoming call.

“Hold on, I’ll be right back,” you say before putting your friend on hold. You answer the incoming call in a not so friendly tone. “Hello, what do you want?”

“Is that how you answer the phone when your father calls?” he growls.

You close your eyes and clamp your mouth shut because you feel like screaming. Why is he calling you out of the blue?

“I’m sorry father, I didn’t realize you were calling,” you respond in a gentle tone.

Your father clears his throat before he speaks again. “Pack some clothes for five days because we’re taking a family vacation to Zinny Island.”

“Uh, well I’m busy so I can’t go with you guys. Maybe next ti….”

“I expect you on an airplane to the island within the next forty minutes. Your mother and I will be waiting for you at the resort. There’s a limousine waiting outside your house right now,” your father says before hanging up.

Well there goes your plan to question the teachers. When it comes to family time, your father expects all of his children to show up for each vacation because they cost a lot of money and he wants to bond with his offspring. At least that’s what he wants everyone to believe. The only reason he plans so many vacations is to keep an eye on what everyone is doing. His family’s name is on the line and he doesn’t want anyone to make a stupid mistake to embarrass him.

“Is there a problem?” Illumi asks.

“My father expects us to be on Zinny Island for some vacation that he’s planned. It’ll take us at least eight to eleven hours to get there,” you groan.

“I guess I’ll bring my homework with me and work on it inside the room,” Chrollo utters.

Hisoka chuckles a little. “I heard that Zinny Island is the top place people go to for a honeymoon. Maybe we can pretend we’re having our honeymoon there since your father forced us to have one in York New.”

Hisoka does have a point. You didn’t enjoy your honeymoon in York New that much because your private guards were following you around everywhere. They even stood inside your room as you had sex for the first time with your husbands. Although their backs were facing the bed, your screams told them that you were enjoying it a lot.

Wait, what are you thinking? Why do you want to have another honeymoon with your husbands for? You can’t stand them half of the time and wish you could sign the divorce papers so that they can be out of your life.

Oh wait, you can’t until your mother’s plan is completed. For now you’ll have to play the part as the good wife and take advantage of your glorious sex life.

~*~

“Someone might see us,” you whisper into Chrollo’s ear as the plane rocks back and forth a little. The troupe leader wants you to give him a blow job since the lights are off. You don’t want to because you’re afraid a flight attendant will catch you in the act. “I’ll give you one in our hotel room.”

“Illumi and Hisoka will want your attention on the island. I want to take advantage of the time we have now since they are asleep,” Chrollo whispers into your ear.

You look to your right. Hisoka and Illumi sleep with their mouths slightly open, snoring a little and mumbling something every so often. They seem peaceful, innocent, and normal as you stare at them, mesmerized by their breathtaking features.

You look away after a few minutes, sighing a little. You almost scream when you notice Chrollo unzipping his pants. He pulls out his manhood, and waits for you to place your mouth on it.

You really want to kick him right now because his actions are starting to piss you off. Why is he acting like a horny teenager? What happened to the calm and charming Chrollo that you’re used to? Did he switch bodies with Hisoka?

Why does he want you to give him a blowjob so bad? He’s not like this at home. He usually doesn’t care if he has sex unless he wants to plow you into the mattress. His sex drive isn’t as high as Hisoka’s or Illumi’s. What’s the deal?

“Put your dick away. I told you that I’ll give you one later,” you hiss.

Chrollo laughs a little. “I’m kidding. I wanted to see you act like yourself again.” He puts his manhood back into his pants and zips it up. “Did you really think I was serious? If I wanted you to give me a blowjob, I prefer to do it in private. I’m not like Hisoka.”

“I understand that, but you shouldn’t joke around right now. I don’t want to do anything stupid to piss off my father.”

Chrollo kisses your cheek. “I’m sorry. I didn’t realize you were so worked up over this vacation.”

You sigh. “It’s more than this vacation. I’m still shocked about the message I received from the killer yesterday. I was hoping to question the other teachers for information but it looks like I can’t do that now. I’m sorry if I’m complaining so much.”

Chrollo chuckles a little and kisses your cheek again. “It’s fine dear.” He moves his hand toward yours and holds it. “I won’t let anything bad happen to you. For now, let’s enjoy this vacation.”

“What about finding Alice? I have to kill them by the end of th…”

Chrollo kisses you again. “Shh, don’t worry about it. I told you we’ll take care of your problem. Just enjoy the trip.”

What does he mean? You had asked your husbands last night to find information about the killer but you didn’t tell them to spill any blood. If they are planning to rip out the killer’s heart, you have to prevent them from doing it. Their actions will reflect back on you. Your father will be pissed but your mother will surely rip your head off.

For now, you pray the vacation goes well and that you are able to find some type of information about Alice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this. Please leave a kudo or comment if you like. :)


	5. Chapter 5

Zinny Island has a lot of modern buildings everywhere. The sidewalks and streets are made of coral with no waste occupying them. There’s a kiosk’s on every corner selling local food that smell delicious, filling your nose with a pleasant aroma. Some children and women wear bright color clothes as they dance in the street, laughing loudly to music blasting from a radio behind them.

As you ride in the taxi to the hotel, you gaze out the window that’s cracked open quietly, thinking about the message you received from the killer. You have to find Alice before the end of the week but you’re not for sure where you should start looking. What if this person is one of your students? Or worse, what if they are a professor?

You sigh and look away from the window, clenching your jaw as you think of a plan to search for Alice. Your gorgeous husbands sleep peacefully beside you, mumbling something every so often. You wonder if they are having a pleasant dream or if they are cursing their mothers name to hell.

The taxi arrives to the hotel an hour later. There’s people standing outside the entrance, chatting loudly and pointing to the sky because dark clouds gather in the distance. The taxi driver touches a screen embedded into the dashboard to show you the total amount you owe him. He grabs a clipboard off the passenger seat and turns around to look at you.

“That will be 25,000 jenny. How would you like to pay?” the taxi driver asks in an unfriendly tone.

You reach across Hisoka’s lap to pinch Illumi in his leg. He opens his eyes wide, curses underneath his breath, and pulls out a needle from his pocket. He aims it at the taxi driver, ready to plunge it into his skull. The taxi driver’s eyes go wide in fear but he doesn’t flinch at the sight of the sharp needle.

“Pay him and put away your needle. I told you to not bring your weapons with you,” you hiss.

Illumi burps loudly as he puts his needle back into his pants pocket and pulls out his wallet. He hands the taxi driver a platinum credit card that only the most affluent families have without saying anything. The taxi driver takes the card out of his hand quickly and inserts it into a small slot below the touch screen on the dashboard. A noise that sounds like chimes blowing in the wind is made once the payment is accepted. The taxi driver hands the credit card back to Illumi, this time keeping his eyes on the assassin’s movements carefully.

You get out of the taxi, grab your suitcase from the back of the car, and enter the hotel. The lobby is large, filled with expensive furniture that looks like it came from the Victorian era. The floor is made out of marble and the walls are white with pictures of landscape paintings hanging on them. There are tables in the corner of the room with food and drinks on top. The smell of friend chicken, boiled fish and curry fill your nose. You want to make yourself a plate but you decide not to because your husbands will eat all of the food.

You walk up to the check in counter, carrying your suitcase with both hands. Your husbands look around the lobby with curiosity in their eyes like children searching for glass to break in an antique store. They turn their attention to the front desk clerk who smiles warmly at you, baring their pearly white teeth.

“Hello welcome to the Zinny grand hotel. How may I help you?” the clerk says enthusiastically.

“I would like to check into my room,” you say pulling out your ID to show the clerk. They take your card and type something into the computer. After a few minutes, they hand you your ID and room keys.

“Your room is on the eighth floor. Breakfast will be delivered to your room in the morning and if you would like a wake up call, please call us,” the clerk explains.

“If you call our room, I’ll kill you,” Illumi barks.

You nudge him in the side. “He’s kidding. We don’t want a wake up call but I would like to know what floor the pool is on.”

“A midnight swim does sound nice,” Chrollo utters.

“It’s on the third floor. There’s a Jacuzzi, a sauna, and a shower room next to it,” the clerk replies.

You walk away from the front desk to the elevator grasping the handle on your suitcase.  Hisoka takes your hand and leads you over to the table without saying anything. You become slightly annoyed because you don’t want to eat anything with your husbands. They’ll shove the food down their throat and chew loudly like people in an eating contest.

“You seem hungry. Shall we eat before we head up to our room,” Hisoka suggests. He leans closer to your ear. “Afterward we can have some fun. I want to explore your body again.”

“We had sex two times on the plane. I’m a little sore,” you whisper.

“You had sex with Illumi and Chrollo three times. Sex needs to be equal with your husbands,” Hisoka whines.

Guilty as charged. Illumi and Chrollo insisted on having sex on the plane since they were extremely horny for some reason. At first you thought they were joking until they dragged you to the bathroom, took off your pants forcefully, and took you against the wall. To make sure that no one heard your intimate session, they placed their hand over your mouth to muffle your moans.

 “We’re going to eat something else inside the room. The food looks like it’s for the poor,” Illumi picks up a piece of chicken. Some parts of it have sauce on it. “This looks disgusting.”

Why in the hell would he say that out loud? You want to kick him in his manhood for saying something so vulgar.  You grab his hand and lead him over to the elevators fast before someone says something. The assassin mumbles something underneath his breath that sounds foreign to your ears. You press the up button to call the elevator to the first floor.

Chrollo walks over to you and takes your suitcase out of your hand so that you don’t have to carry it to the room. You hold Illumi’s hand firmly, making sure he doesn’t walk back into the lobby. The last thing you want is the crazy assassin ripping someone’s throat out because they asked him to be quiet.

You ride the elevator to the third floor and enter your room quietly. There’s a queen size bed, dresser with a TV on top, couch, mini refrigerator, and a large bathroom that has a tub and shower in separate rooms.  Folded towels with chocolate on top are on a rack above the toilet. Next to the towels are some candles that smell like vanilla and strawberries.

“I’m going to take a bath. Care to join me?” Chrollo sets your suitcase down next to the bed and takes off his shirt. Your eyes trace the muscles on his chest and stomach slowly as if you are studying it to sketch a picture. “Bring a bottle of wine and some glasses with you.”

“I’ll be waiting in the tub with him,” Hisoka says in a teasing tone as he walks past you nude.

When did Hisoka get naked?

“I’ll join you in a little bit,” you say sitting down on the couch. You pull your cellphone out of your pocket to check for any messages from your father. To your surprise there’s nothing. “I want to sit down and relax for a bit.”

Illumi walks over to the door and opens it up. “I’m going to get some ice. I’ll be back.”

Great. Illumi might stab someone on his way to the ice machine. He didn’t even bring a bucket with him. How is he supposed to bring the ice back to the room without anything to put it in?

Hisoka shuts the door to the bathroom and the room becomes quiet. You lean back against the couch, sighing hard because you really need to find Alice. The real question is will you actually kill them once you find them? Or will you ask them questions about the killer?

Crap. What to do?

You receive a message on your cellphone. As you pick it up to check the message, you notice the sender is anonymous. The killer has messaged you once again. What will they blackmail you with this time?

Crap. What to do?

You touch the screen, biting your lower lip until blood is drawn.

_From: Anonymous_

_You should have stayed for the buffet. I’m surprised you didn’t want to eat the delicious food assorted beautifully on the table in the lobby. It’s such a shame your annoying husband can’t keep his mouth shut. What’s his name? Illumi Zoldyck? Ah yes, yes, yes that’s correct. The eldest son of the Zoldyck family who should be heir but he isn’t because his parents favor his younger sibling._

_What a tragedy._

_In speaking of a tragedy, your marriage is one. I mean your fake marriage. Whoops did I say that right? I mean you are married to your criminal husbands because of your desperate mother? I suppose you will divorce them after you're  crown. What type of queen is married to criminals? It would be worse if you had their children. Would your father accept them as his grandchildren once he discovers the truth?_

_Hopefully your husbands don’t read this message. I mean I could send it to them but that would be cruel. Not that I don’t mind being cruel but I want to strengthen our friendship. I can’t destroy it so early._

_Oh and if you’re curious about who this Alice is. Look for a tattoo of a white rabbit and follow it. It will lead you to the target. Remember you need to kill them by the end of the week. Once you complete my first task, I’ll send you another one._

_I have a little present for you that I’ve attached. I couldn’t help myself but look at the video of your husbands screwing you inside the airplane bathroom. Imagine how your father would react if he found out sociopaths are sticking their dick inside his precious, precious daughter._

_Kill Alice by the end of the week. To ensure that you’ll do it, I’ve sent this message and the juicy video to your father._

_-X_

You read the message again and again until you can taste the words inside your mouth. If your father reads it, hell will freeze over. He will force you to divorce your husbands, something you don’t have a problem with; however, he’ll question why their identity was kept secret. If your mother reads it, toxic words will escape her lips and burn your skin, leaving a scar that will haunt your dreams.

You race over to the door, feeling anxious and dizzy. You have to delete the message before your father reads it. As you step out into the hallway Hisoka places his hands on your waist, kisses your neck, and slowly pulls you back into the room.

“Where are you going baby?” Hisoka whispers in a seductive tone. He kisses your neck again and reaches his hand up your shirt to touch your breast. He squeezes it lightly. “We’re lonely without you.”

“Hi…Hisoka,” you manage to say. You close your eyes and allow the magician to squeeze your breast. What were you going to say to him? That’s right; you need to inform him about the killer’s message. “Hisoka…Hisoka! I want you!”

Crap. That’s not what you meant to say. Your mind is so far into the gutter that you can’t tell which direction the exit is at. You want magician to take off your pants and screw you into the mattress until you scream loudly.

But locating your father’s cellphone is more important.

Illumi returns to the room with a bucket of ice. You have no idea where he got it from. Your guess is he killed someone for it or found it next to the ice machine. He shuts the door behind, walks past you and sets the bucket down on the table. Hisoka removes his hand from under your shirt and tries to pull you into the bathroom but you shake your head fiercely.

“I can’t I have to find my father’s cellphone,” you take his hand off your arm and leave the room, breathing hard as if you are having an anxiety attack.

Hisoka pokes his head out the door. “Where are you going?”

You stop running when you hear a noise coming from your cellphone to notify you of a new message. You check it to see another disturbing message from the killer.

_From: Anonymous_

_Where are you going? I was lying when I said I sent the message to your father. Ha ha ha. I sent the message to Alice. But what’s this; you don’t know who Alice is. You better find them before they read the message._

_One last thing, I can see everything in your room. Your actions can’t escape my eyes._

_-X_

Wait? What the hell are they talking about? What do they mean your actions can’t escape their eyes? Did they install a camera inside your room?

Crap. What to do. What to do.

You run back to the room so fast that you almost bump into a person walking toward you with a bag of food in their hands. They curse underneath their breath as you move past them and nearly dive into the room as if there’s a bomb exploding in the hallway.

Hisoka steps to the side and closes the door. “Is everything okay?”

“I…I….want you inside me,” you say grabbing his arm. You lead him to the bed and push him on it. You look over at Illumi who watches closely with his arms crossed. “I want you and Chrollo too.”

“Somethings wrong,” Illumi says continuing to stare at you. He walks over to the bed and sits down. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing is wrong. I just want you inside me. Right now,” you take off your clothes knowing full well the killer might be watching you right now. You’ll have to search for the camera later when your husbands are asleep. You straddle Hisoka’s waist and lean forward to kiss him but the magician stops you by placing his finger on your lower lip. “I really want you right now.”

“What’s wrong? You told me that you needed to get your father’s cellphone. Why did you run back to the room?” Hisoka asks in a serious tone.

Crap. He suspects that something is wrong. What do you tell him? Wait, you can’t tell him anything because the killer is spying on you. What the hell are you going to do?

“I…I…,” you squeak out as tears form in your eyes.

Hisoka’s eyes go wide as soon as a tear rolls down your cheek. You try to calm yourself down but the tears keep coming. What are you going to do to prevent Alice from looking at the message? Where do you start looking?

Chrollo walks into the room with a towel wrapped around his waist. The smile on his face disappears as soon as he sees you shaking a little with tears streaming down your cheeks. He rushes over to the bed with fire in his eyes because he knows it has something to do with the disturbing message from the killer.

“Don’t say anything,” Chrollo says clenching his fist. “This little game with the killer ends now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this. Please leave a comment or kudo if you like. :)


	6. Chapter 6

The restaurant is large and located on the first floor of the hotel. Each table has an expensive tablecloth covering it. On top of the table are gold plates, forks, and cups. It looks like someone spray painted the tableware from a distance but up close it shines from the ceiling light above.

 

The table your parents sit at is next to a window that has a view of the ocean. You feel like standing next to it to gaze out the window instead of eating dinner with your parents. It seems much more interesting than conversing with your parents.

 

“It's nice of you to join us,” your father says pulling out a chair for you. Your mother narrows her eyes at you because you’re late. “What took you so long? You said that you would be here an hour ago.”

 

You sit down in the chair, forcing a smile on your lips because you don't want to show your parents that you’re upset about the killer’s message. Your criminal husbands sit next to you, smiling brightly at your parents as if they just won the lottery. They too don’t want to cause suspicion because you’ll receive your mother’s wrath if she finds out the truth.

 

“How are my son-in-laws doing? How is college? Is my daughter teaching you well?” Your father asks as he sits down in his seat. He pours some wine into your wine glass and passes the bottle to Hisoka. “I hope you join the hunting club. They meet twice a month in Woodbury Forest.”

 

You take a sip of your wine and wonder if it's a good idea to send three deadly criminals to a forest, miles away from civilization. They could slaughter all the members without batting an eye and no one would ever know.

  
It's definitely a bad idea but knowing your father he'll push the issue until they give in. Most likely they will say yes because it gives them an opportunity to sharpen their killing techniques. They will find different ways to paint the forests ground with the club members’ blood without stopping to think about the consequences from their actions.

You take another sip of your wine and try to think of an excuse to tell your father your husbands’ can’t go to the club. You don’t want them to go even if they weren’t criminals. The club is full of rich young men who like to talk about how many woman they screwed or how much money they have in the bank.

The money isn’t theirs, it’s their parents but that doesn’t matter since they have unlimited access to it. They could buy every single university in Garden City in the blink of an eye and shut it down the next day because they have so much wealth.

They don’t care how it will affect others. The only thing they care about is wasting their money on things they don’t need nor want to partake in because they want the world to see their actions like a child constantly acting out to get their mothers attention. They love the comments they receive on their blogs or the numbers they get from woman or men who are only interested in their money.

It makes you sick to your stomach whenever your father brings up the hunting club. The fact that he’s suggested it in front of your husbands’ means he’s probably set up a time for them to meet the members at some country club near the castle. They will be forced to go because let’s face it, you can’t tell them no or at least suggest another club. Your father will become suspicious, maybe annoyed that you turned down his offer to join the only club he’s loved more than your mother.

You lean back against the chair sighing so hard, a tick startles in your mothers jaw as she continues to stare at you. She knows you want to tell your father to shut up and change the topic to something else that doesn’t make your stomach churn but it’s not about you so she’ll allow him to babble on and on about his precious club for the rest of the night until it’s time to leave.

If the waiter brings more bottles of wine to your table, you’ll tune out of his voice by drinking several glasses with hope it gets you drunk off your ass.

“I think that’s a great idea if our son-in-law’s join the club. They can get to know more people and it will look good on their resume once they graduate,” your mother exclaims even though she’s faking her emotions because she too doesn’t like the idea that your criminal husbands will be around people they could kill in an instant.

“What do you guys say? I’ve set up a teleconference meeting with the president of the club tomorrow. The meeting is at noon. Dress casually and tell him a little about yourself and why you like hunting,” your father says picking up his wine glass. He takes a quick sip and places it on the table. “I’m sure you’ll get into the club since their fathers are friends of mine.”

Hisoka chuckles a little. You hold your breath, waiting to hear what nonsense he’s going to tell your father about his so called love for hunting. He doesn’t hunt animals like the club; he hunts humans. He’s not picky with his prey although he has standards which creeps you out. He will only kill strong opponents or people who annoy him.

“I’m looking forward to speaking to the president. I have a lot of hunting experience. I started to hunt when I was a child. I think I was around eight or nine. My very first kill left me wanting more until the point I became obsessed with it. Sometimes the only thing I think about is hunting,” Hisoka brags confidently.

You want to scream because he’s talking about how much he loves to hunt humans. His words make goosebumps appear on your arms and sweat roll down your forehead. You pray he doesn’t slip up and accidently tell your father he’s a sociopath who loves to watch his victims beg for mercy before he ends their life.

Your father’s eyes light up from his words. “I think it’s great that you love to hunt. I’m a little bit obsessed with it myself.” He laughs loudly causing some people sitting around you to look over at your table. “You know there’s a hunting ground on this island. Its thirty minutes away from here. Why don’t we go there tomorrow?”

No, no, no, no, no! That’s a bad idea. Your father can’t bring Hisoka to a hunting ground where he can feast his eyes upon potential people he might kill.

“Father, I was planning on spending time with my husbands’ tomorrow,” you say quickly.

“Oh? What were you going to do?” he asks in a low tone.

“We don’t have anything planned tomorrow,” Illumi speaks up.

“Yes we do!” you stomp on Illumi’s foot. The assassin doesn’t flinch from your actions. Instead he grins like an idiot because he knows you’re trying to prevent Hisoka from going to the hunting ground.

“I’m confused, are you doing something tomorrow or not?” your father asks annoyed.

“No,” Hisoka says.

Your father nods his head. “Okay, let’s go to the hunting ground tomorrow. Let’s mee….”

“Tomorrow is our all sex day. We like to have sex all day once a month,” you blurt out loud.

“Oh, well you could have said that from the beginning,” your father grabs your mothers hand and kisses it. She blushes a little while continuing to stare at you. “Can you believe our daughter was too shy to tell us that she wants to have sex with her husbands? She’s growing up so fast.”

You groan hard. “Father, please stop. You’re embarrassing me.”

“What? Years ago you would have never told me that you wanted to have sex with anyone since you were too shy to approach a boy,” he sits up straight and looks back and forth at your husbands. “She’s never been with anyone else. You are her first.”

You blush hard from his words. Did he really have to say that out loud in front of everyone?

“I’m glad we married your daughter. She’s wonderful and takes good care of us,” Chrollo picks up your hand and kisses it, sending waves of heat to your core. You want him to kiss other parts of your body but push the thoughts away. He pulls you closer to his body and kisses your cheek. “But she’s right; we are planning on having sex all day tomorrow. I’m sorry for the confusion.”

Your father nods his head again. “No, no it’s okay.”

Illumi tilts his head to the side. “I want to pick up a few items from the store if we’re having sex all day tomorrow.”

Your father waves a waiter over to the table and points to you. The waiter nods their head and walks away quickly.

“I asked the waiter to deliver dinner to your room. I already ordered you something,” your father stands up and helps your mother to her feet. “Have a good night my dear. You’re mother and I am going to watch a late showing at the theater.”

“What movie are you going to look at?” Chrollo asks.

“A new version of the Phantom of the Opera,” he says.

“Can we go with you? We can always order dinner to our room tomorrow,” you say hoping he’ll say yes because it gives you an opportunity to look for a rabbit tattoo on someone.

Your father makes a humming noise. “I wanted to see the movie alone with your mother but it’s okay if you come with us. I rented out the theater room so there are plenty of places to sit.”

That’s great to hear. You are able to sit in the back of the theater and make out with your husbands without anyone giving you the stink eye. You feel like a teenager because you’re trying out things you’ve never done before with the opposite sex since you were too shy to get a boyfriend as a teenager. It feels good to make out with your husbands anywhere without worrying someone in the royal family is watching you like a hawk.

“I’ll tell the waiter to deliver dinner to your room tomorrow. We’ll meet you in front of the hotel,” your father says.

~*~

The theater room is big and has reclining leather seats that look like they came out of business class on an airplane. There’s a drink holder next to each one and a hook on the back of the chairs in front of each one to hang an umbrella. On each seat are a blanket and a small pillow. You’re not for sure why they gave you both things but decide to use it as a back support.

You sit in the back while your mother and father sit in the middle, discussing important matters and laughing about something every so often. Chrollo and Illumi sit on either side of you while you sit on Hisoka’s lap. You feel his bulge growing hard as you adjust your position a little, trying to get comfortable before the movie starts.

The smell of popcorn fills your nose as an employee walks up the steps carrying two large buckets of popcorn. They hand you the two buckets and leave without saying anything. One bucket has cheese popcorn while the other has caramel. You pass the bucket that has cheese popcorn in it to Illumi and eat the caramel.

“I’ve never seen this movie before so please don’t ruin it for me Hisoka,” you say coldly.

Hisoka grabs some caramel popcorn. Several pieces fall to the floor. “I’ve never seen this movie before. The person who might spoil it for you is Chrollo.”

“I won’t say anything. I promise,” Chrollo says patting you on the leg.

“Good but if something scary happens I’m going to cling on to one of you,” you swat Hisoka’s hand away as he tries to grab more popcorn. “I won’t cling to you Hisoka because something bad might happen.”

“I promise I won’t take you against the wall unless you want me too,” Hisoka coos.

You blush hard. “That’s not what I meant you pervert!”

Illumi leans toward you and kisses you deeply. His tongue enters your mouth. You taste cheese and salt on his breath as your tongue dances with his for a few moments. He breaks the kiss and eats some popcorn as if nothing had happen, making you wonder why he did it in the first place.

The lights dim and a movie trailer plays on the large screen ahead of you. Hisoka places his hand on your lap, massages it for a few minutes, and moves it up toward your breast. You should have sat in a seat away from him because when he wants to have sex, he’ll do anything to stick his dick inside of you.

Not that you don’t want to have sex but your parents are sitting in front of you. If they turn around and catch you with your legs wrapped around the magician’s waist, they’ll scream at you for hours. The last thing you want to deal with is your mother’s mouth.

“Hisoka, please stop,” you whisper to him.

“I want to prepare for our all sex day tomorrow,” Hisoka whispers back in a seductive tone.

“No, just stop,” you plead. You turn around and kiss him on the cheek. “We can make out but nothing else. Don’t ask for a blow job or a hand job.”

“Are you sure?” Hisoka whines.

“Yes,” you blush hard as you lean against him. After a few minutes you clear your throat and whisper to your husbands, fidgeting with the buckets handle. “I’ve…I’ve never seen a movie with a guy before nor have I made out in a theater. Coming here has taken my mind off the killer’s message a little.”

“What exactly did the message say?” Chrollo asks.

“It didn’t say much,” you say quickly.

Chrollo grabs your hand and holds it firmly. You bite your lower lip and try to think of another topic to converse about. Revealing the message to him wouldn’t be a smart idea because he will find out that you want a divorce once you take the throne. As much as you want to tell him the truth, you decide to lie, with hope he believes every word that rolls off your tongue.

You feel bad for doing it but it’s the only to stay married to him so that you don’t receive your mother’s wrath.

The first trailer comes on and shows two people joking around about something you’ve never heard of before. The trailer is about eight minutes and switches to another one. The next one shows a guy running down the street with a gun in his hand. Several people chase him, screaming at the top of their lungs. You sigh a little because the trailer doesn’t interest you.

You look over at Illumi and grab his hand quickly before he grabs more popcorn. You’ve always wondered what it feels like to hold a guy’s hand in a theater room since you’ve never done it before. You feel like a teenager with a crush on their boyfriend as you move the assassin’s hand onto your lap.

“What are you doing?” Illumi asks.

You shrug. “I want to hold your hand. Is that a problem?”

“Usually couples in love hold hands. We’re not in love,” Illumi explains.

You roll your eyes. “Would you be quiet and let me hold your hand.”

“I don’t see why you want to hold my hand. In fact I don’t really like to be touched unless we’re having sex,” Illumi says in a cold tone.

Does he have to be like this every single time you’re trying to be nice to him? You want to enjoy the rest of the night by trying out things you’ve never done before and he doesn’t want to participate. What do you have to do to get him to relax?

“Is there anything you’ve never done before in a theater room?” you ask Illumi.

The assassin tilts his head to the side and makes a humming noise. “If we’re talking about a physical activity than I’ve never had sex nor have I received a blow job in a theater room before.”

You groan because that’s not what you were trying to find out. You want to know if he’s ever held a woman’s hand inside a theater room before. Whether he’s had sex or received a blow job in one is none of your concern.

“I’ve never done it before either,” Hisoka adds.

You ignore Hisoka’s comment because he’s the last person you want to give a blowjob to. Sex is a different question since he knows how to give you multiple organisms in one session. Illumi and Chrollo can give you a couple of organisms but not as much as the magician; however, they are much rougher.

You blush hard from the thought and bring Illumi and Chrollo’s hand to your lips. You kiss the back of their hand while closing your eyes, wondering if normal married couples do this type of thing when they watch a movie.  

As you move their hands away from your lips, your cellphone vibrates in your pocket. It vibrates for a few moments, stops, and vibrates again. You let go of your husbands’ hands to check the message. There are two messages sent from an unknown number.

Hisoka looks down at your cellphone and makes a humming noise. He takes your cellphone and opens the first message. Illumi and Chrollo look away from the movie trailer to read the message with him. They want to know what the killer said this time since they didn’t get a chance to read the last message. You pray this message doesn’t reveal anything about your plans to divorce them.

_From: Anonymous_

_Good Evening! I see that you decided to go see a movie with your parents. Isn’t that sweet? Bonding with your father and pretending that you’re in love with your crazy spouses. You really are something you know that? Your acting skills are astonishing. Truly breathtaking! Ha ha ha ha…just kidding. Or am I? Let’s play a little game to test out your acting skills. I want to see how loud you can scream when you witness a tragic incident._

_Since I can’t wait until the end of the week for you to find Alice, I decided to bring Alice to you. She’s looking at a movie in one of the rooms. I’ll give you a hint. The movie is about a couple pretending to be something they are not. Doesn’t that sound a lot like you?_

_You have until the end of the movie you’re watching to find Alice otherwise I’ll kill them. If you get to them before the end of the movie, you will be able to delete the message I sent to their cellphone and save them. Isn’t that great?_

_-X_

“We need to go,” you grab your cellphone and head for the exit, breathing hard because the killer’s message is making you anxious.

Your father doesn’t say anything as you pass him. His eyes are glued to the screen while your mother glances over at you, frowning hard. She suspects that something is up but doesn’t say anything. Worrying your father is last thing she wants to do. She sends you a message instead to find out what’s going on.

_From: Mother_

_Where are you going? I thought you wanted to look at the movie with us? Your father paid a lot of money to rent out this room._

There your mother goes again, throwing things in your face to make you feel bad. Your half attempted to send a nasty message back to her but decide not to. Finding Alice is your number one priority. You will sit down and talk to your mother later on. Whether you tell her about the killer is still up in the air. You’ll keep it a secret from her for now.

The hallway is empty when you enter it. An employee vacuums the ground while whistling to the music blasting in the air. You storm down the hallway with your husbands’ behind you, almost bumping into the employee but manage to regain your stance and make your way to a flat TV screen on the wall that shows the current movies playing.

You place your hand on the screen and move it down slowly; skimming the movie titles, summaries, and room numbers with hope you’ll find the right one. The last movie’s summary is about a couple pretending to be married. The theater room is right across from you. A blood curdling screams echoes from the room. Your heart beats so fast you think it might rip out of your chest at any moment.

Hisoka grabs your arm to prevent you from going inside. His eyes are filled with concern and fury. He shakes his head, pushes you to the side gently, and opens up the theater door.

“Stay out here with Illumi,” Hisoka says in a serious tone.

“I have to go in there! I’m supposed to find Alice!” you yell.

“Illumi, take our wife back to her seat. We’ll call you if anything happens,” Chrollo demands.

Illumi picks you up bridal style and carries you back to the theater room where your parents are at. Your mother glances at you quickly, clenching and unclenching her jaw. She places her hand on your fathers arm and whispers something into his ear to prevent him from looking at you. In a way, you’re happy your mother is distracting your father. Who knows what he’ll do if he saw Illumi carrying you back to your seat quickly.

The assassin sets you down in your seat and sits down next to you. You try to leave but he moves you onto his lap and wraps his arms around you.

“Illumi, let go of me. I have to go,” you whisper.

“If you die, your mothers plan will be ruined,” Illumi reminds you.

“I know that but what am I supposed to?”

Illumi snorts. “You clearly don’t realize how powerful Chrollo and Hisoka are. They’ll take care of it.”

“But…”

“We won’t let anything bad happen to you,” Illumi assures you.

You sigh as you lean back against him. The assassin is right. Hisoka and Chrollo can handle the situation. You’ll only get in their way if you were to try and help them. You imagine they probably have handled worse situations since their blood thirsty criminals. It makes you wonder how many powerful opponents they’ve killed.

“After today, I could use an all sex day tomorrow,” you whisper.

“I’ve notice you’ve been requesting a lot of sex lately. Are you trying to get pregnant? We’re not using condoms,” Illumi pushes you forward a little bit and massages your shoulders.

You close your eyes. “I’m allergic to latex and I can’t get pregnant because I’m on birth control. Besides I always ask you guys to pull out before you…you know…release your seeds inside of me.”

“What seeds are you talking about?” Illumi asks.

Seriously? Doesn’t the assassin realize you’re referring to his sperm? You don’t like saying the word cum out loud because it embarrasses you. You try to find alternate words to describe, what some people call baby makers, without feeling awkward.

“You’re sperm,” you mutter.

“What about it?” Illumi inquires. His tone is serious for some reason.

“Nothing,” you groan.


	7. Chapter 7

“Where were you when the murder happened?” the police officer asks you. They tap their pen on the table rapidly while staring at you, waiting for your response.

You lean back against the chair and glance past the police officer to look at the movie poster on the wall behind them. The poster has a man wearing a baseball cap, and an expensive suit with sneakers on his feet. Below the man is a bouquet of flowers laying in a pool of green water. Or what seems to be green water. You’re not for sure what it is.

The manager’s office inside the theater is very small, dirty, and has movie posters on the wall everywhere. There are pictures on top of the desk that look like his family. One picture shows a woman with long hair holding a little boy while they stand on the beach. The other photo shows the little boy swimming in a pool with other children behind him.

You guess it’s the manager son and wife. You began to wonder how old they are but stop thinking about it when the police officer clears his throat loudly. They tap their pen on the desk harder; the pictures shake a little as if there is an earthquake.

“Ma’am, I’m going to ask you again. Where were you when the murder happened? I don’t have all night to sit here and wait for you to answer,” they hiss.

“I told you already, I was looking at a movie with my husbands and parents. I don’t have anything else to say,” you respond.

The police officer makes an uh huh noise that pisses you off a little because they don’t believe your words. They write down something on their notepad and turn to a new page. Afterward, they tap their pen on the desk again.

“We have a witness that claims they saw you running away from the theater room where…” the police officer pauses and looks down at his notepad to find the victim’s name. “Mrs. Alice Winters was at. Can you tell me why you were running away from the theater room?”

“I didn’t run away from the theater room. My husband carried me back because…” you pause as you think of your next words carefully. If you tell the police officer Illumi had carried you back to your seat because Hisoka and Chrollo were looking for Alice, it will look suspicious. You decide to lie. “My husband carried me back to my seat because I wasn’t feeling well.”

“Why were you by the theater room where Mrs. Winters was in? The bathroom is in the opposite direction. Please don’t’ lie to me. It will make things worse if you do,” the police officer says firmly.

You swallow hard. What are you supposed to say? That an insane killer told you to go there? You can’t do that. If you tell the police officer about the message who knows what the killer will do next.

“I told you, I wasn’t feeling well so my husband carried me back to my seat. I couldn’t walk back to my seat on my own because, well, I would have passed out.”

“So what you’re saying is that you and your husband walked to the theater room where Mrs. Winters just happened to be killed in and your husband carried you back to your seat because you fell ill?” the police officer says as he writes down something on his notepad again.

“That’s correct. You can ask my husband the same question and his answer will be the same,” you say somewhat confidently.

The police officer shakes his head. “There’s another police officer talking to your husband right now. You’re married to three people aren’t you?”

“I am. What does that have to do with anything?” you ask.

“How long have you’ve been married for?”

“Six months.”

“How often do you have sex with your spouses?” the police officer flips to another page in his notepad and holds his pen above it, ready to write down your response.

What a strange question to ask. It has nothing to do with the murder. Why are they asking you this question for? Is it to find out if your marriage is genuine or to find out if your husbands are cheating on you?

“We have sex once or twice a day,” you reply.

The police officer makes an uh huh noise again as they write down more notes. Once their finish, they tap their pen on the desk and ask you another question.

“Have your husbands been coming home late from work? Have you noticed any strange behavior? Perhaps they been irritated about something? Any late night phone calls?”

Wow. They really are trying to find out if your husbands are cheating on you. Perhaps they believe your husbands are having an affair with Mrs. Winters. 

Yeah right. Your husbands wouldn’t screw another woman. They’re not the type to stick their dick in every woman they see. If they did approach another woman it’s to ask a question or to kill them. They wouldn’t cheat on you.

Or would they?

No they wouldn’t. They’re not like that. Their blood thirsty criminals who probably think about how many people they can kill in a day. Sex with another woman is far from their mind. If they do think about sex, it’s with you.

That has to be the truth. Right?

Crap. Now you’re feeling slightly insecure and want to ask your husbands if they would cheat on you. 

The police officer closes their notepad, stands up and walks over to the door. They open it up and wave you over.

“I think that’s enough questions for now. If I have any more questions, I’ll call you later. You are free to leave. If you are leaving the island tomorrow, make sure you keep your cellphone on and close to you just in case I need to call you,” they say harshly.

You sigh again as you stand up from the chair and leave the room, wondering which rooms aligning the narrow hallway your husbands are in. You walk down it with your arms crossed, feeling slightly peeved yet relieved to finish your interrogation.

The police don’t have any evidence to pin the crime to you. They simply wanted to know where you were and what you were doing when Alice was killed. You suspect they will ask the other customers the same questions since there is a small line in front of the last room in the hallway.

You glance at the customers carefully, eyeing their attire and hairstyles to see if anyone sticks out. For some reason you believe the killer is posing as one of them but that seems like a silly idea. The killer wouldn’t expose their face to the police. That would be suicide.

Or would they expose their face to the police on purpose?                       

It seems very unlikely.

As you exit the hallway and enter the lobby, your cellphone vibrates in your pocket. You take it out and look to see who messaged to you. A smile creeps upon your lips as you swipe the screen, thinking it’s one of your husbands but the smile disappears when you receive another anonymous message.

You open the message and bite your lower lip.

_From: Anonymous_

_Why so sad? You should smile more often when you walk down the hallway._

_-X_

You clench the phone in your hand so hard that you hear the plastic on the bottom of it cracking a little. The killer is either one of the customers or they hacked the camera inside the theater. You don’t know what to think anymore. But what you do know is that you’re extremely pissed and want this disturbing game to end now.

~*~

You walk down the hallway to your hotel room quietly while your husbands walk behind you, chatting about the questions the police officers had asked them. You want to ask Chrollo and Hisoka what they saw inside the theater room but your question would be pointless since you already know what happened.

Alice is dead. The killer ended her life because you didn’t enter the theater room. They wanted you not your husbands. They made their first move and will conjure another sick task that involves another innocent victim.

How much longer will this nightmare last for until you can escape from it?

Your parents were told what happened and they were happy nothing bad had happened to you. Instead of sitting around and asking you if you are okay over and over again, they decided to check in early for the night. They told you they would call you in the morning and let you know what they plan on doing.

 You enter your hotel room and take off your shoes at the front door slowly. Your husbands do the same except they take off their clothes and toss them on the bed. You don’t stare at their nude muscular bodies because you’re worried about the next message the killer will send you.

Thoughts flood your mind at once as you sit down on the bed, sighing hard. You want to sleep the night away or at least lie on the bed, staring up at the ceiling for hours and allow your mind to travel to another dimension. It seems like a better plan than worrying your husbands with pointless questions.

“Why are you so quiet? You’re usually chatty,” Hisoka says walking over to you with a grin on his face. He sits down next to you and places his hand on your lap.

You take off your clothes slowly and toss them on the chair across from the bed. Instead of covering up your breast and core with your hands, you walk away from Hisoka to the bathroom and shut the door, locking it so that they can’t enter.

Tears stream down your face as you lean against the bathroom door. You stare at the tiles on the floor, wondering what Alice’s last words were. Did she plead for mercy before the killer took her life or did it happen while she wasn’t paying attention? Was she being blackmailed by the killer too?

Alice is dead now because you failed to stop your husbands from entering the theater room. The killer wanted you to find Alice. Not your husbands. You should have told them no instead of going back to your seat.

 “It’s my entire fault…what am I supposed to do now?” you sob as more tears stream down your cheeks.

You walk over the shower and step inside it. Instead of turning the shower handle on, you stand there in silence crying, blaming yourself for Alice’s death. You place your hand over your mouth to muffle your cry so that your husbands' can’t hear you.

Your tears will only make things worse because your husbands will try to find a killer that stalks you from a distance. If they are involved in another task, someone else will die. And it will be your entire fault.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this. Please leave a kudo or comment if you like. :)


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the long update. I've been busy with work and graduate school. I will try to update regularly when my schedule frees up. I hope you enjoy the chapter!

You cook your husbands’ breakfast as you listen to jazz music blasting from the radio on the counter. Sun light shines through the kitchen’s window into the room, kissing the sink and parts of the dining room table. Eggs, ham, bacon, and sausages sizzle in the pan. Grease flies out of the pan as you flip over the food.

“Breakfast smells great,” Chrollo says kissing you on the cheek. The scent of vanilla soap drifts from his skin, filling your nose with a pleasant aroma. “I’m going to study at the library after I eat. Would you like to join me?”

You kiss his nose. “I’m going to have lunch with my friend at their parent’s house.”

“What time will you be home? I want to cook you dinner,” Chrollo says sitting down at the table. He picks up a glass of orange juice and brings it to his lips. “Illumi and Hisoka won’t be joining us tonight.”

You frown. “Why? What they are doing?”

“I guess the president of the hunting club invited them over for dinner. I told them that I didn’t want to go because I want to spend some alone time with you.”

That doesn’t sound good. Hisoka might kill the president if he pisses him off or if he’s a strong, worthy opponent. Illumi might ask the president if he needs someone assassinated.

That can’t happen.

Crap.

“I could go with them,” you suggest even though it might disappoint Chrollo. You pick up the pan and scoop some food onto his plate. “Why don’t we reschedule dinner for tomorrow? I really want to speak to the president.”

Chrollo picks up his fork and stabs some eggs. You eye him carefully to see if he’s upset or irritated that you want to postpone dinner. He doesn’t show any signs that he’s upset. Maybe he’s good at hiding his emotions like Illumi and Hisoka or maybe he doesn’t care at all.

“Are you afraid something bad will happen if you don’t go with them? Illumi and Hisoka aren’t going to do anything,” Chrollo says softly.

You scoop some food onto the other plates. “You know how they are. Illumi gets pissed off easily if something doesn’t go his way or if someone annoys him. Hisoka likes to challenge people to a fight.”

“I doubt anything will happen. You need to have more faith in them.”

You sigh. “I know that I should trust them but…”

“Relax, things will be fine. If you’re that worried I’ll talk to them before they leave,” Chrollo says.

You nod your head. “It’s fine.” A sigh escapes your lips as you sit down at the table. You pick up your fork and stare at it for a few seconds before speaking again. “I guess…I guess I’m still shaken up over what happened three weeks ago. I’m worried the killer will show up and make them kill someone.”

Chrollo places his cup on the table. “Alice’s death is not your fault. Stop blaming yourself.”

“I know it’s not my fault…but I just…I just don’t want anything bad to happen. I don’t want anyone else to die,” you squeak out as tears form in your eyes.

Chrollo places his hand on top of yours and smiles warmly. “Everything will be fine baby. I won’t let anyone else die.” He squeezes your hand gently. “I’ll stay home with you.”

~*~

The president of the hunting club greets Illumi and Hisoka with an eerie smile at his front door, wearing a white long sleeve shirt over black slacks with brown loafers on his feet. His purple hair is combed back neatly. Parts of it fall into his face, covering his light purple eyes.

The president escorts them to the living room where they are greeted by three members in the club. They wear matching red sweaters over black slacks with brown loafers on their feet. Their hair is combed neatly and they grin widely as if they are plotting something.

“Welcome to my home! My name is Toshi,” he points to the three members proudly. “I would like to introduce you to three members in the club. They’re names are Kubo, Kaito, and Kosuke. They’re triplets and no they aren’t identical if you haven’t noticed. They are also the best hunters in the club.”

“Greetings,” Kubo says in a somewhat unpleasant tone. He extends his hand out to Hisoka, expecting the magician to shake his hand. “The president has told me a lot about you. I’m glad you’re here.”

Hisoka shakes Kubo’s hand. “I’m glad to be here.”

Hisoka looks away from Kubo to Kaito and Kosuke, noticing that the brothers really aren’t identical at all. The only way to identify them is by the small mole underneath their eye. The magician notices Kubo and Kosuke have a mole underneath their right eye, except Kosuke’s mole is smaller while Kaito has one underneath his left eye.

Kosuke extends his hand toward Illumi. “Welcome to the club. What year are you in?”

“I’m twenty six years old,” Illumi replies.

Kosuke laughs. “I’m sorry maybe I should have said my question differently. Are you in your freshman, sophomore, junior, or senior year?”

“I’m in my freshman year,” Illumi shakes his hand.

“What’s your name? What does your family do?” Kaito asks extending his hand toward Illumi and Hisoka.

Hisoka thinks of a lie to tell them because if he reveals that he’s married to you, its lights out.

“Oh, my name is Hisoka Zoldyck and this is my brother Illumi Zoldyck,” Hisoka pats Illumi on the shoulder.

Illumi swats his hand off his shoulder. “We’re not related to the dangerous assassin family that lives at KuKuroo Mountain.”

Toshi laughs and walks over to the bar in the corner of the room. He takes out five glasses from the cabinet above the counter and pours wine into them.

“When you said Zoldyck, I almost had a heart attack because I really thought you were from the family of assassins. I’m a huge fan of the family and I have been on several tours to Kukuroo Mountain. Sadly I’ve never opened the testing gates because…well…I’m not that strong,” Toshi admits.

Illumi crosses his arms. “I’ve opened all of the gates before many times.”

Toshi places the glasses on a tray and brings them over to a coffee table across from the triplets. He sets the tray down and hands the drinks out to everyone.

“Wait, so you’re saying you opened up all of the testing gates before? That’s insane. I heard the gates weight a lot. How did you do it?” Kaito asks.

Illumi forces a smile upon his lips because he wants to tell them that he’s been opening up the gates since he was a child. Maybe he can reveal a little bit about himself without giving away his identity.

“I exercise a lot with my brother every day. We run at least 24 kilometers, do a thousand push up’s, a thousand sit ups, a thousand crunches, and a thousand pull ups. After we exercise, we eat a healthy breakfast,” Illumi answers.

Toshi’s eyes go wide. “That’s amazing. I want to exercise like that every day. I usually run at least 12 kilometers with the triplets every day. Maybe we can join your work out sometime?”

“Sure that’s if you can keep up with us,” Hisoka says in a low tone.

Hisoka wants them to join their fake work out so that he can find out if they are strong opponents he can kill later. In addition he wants to find out if they are the killer that keeps sending you disturbing, yet amusing messages to your cellphone.

~*~

“How was your vacation!” your friend yells through the phone, hurting your ear a little.

“Why are you yelling for?” you ask slightly irritated.

“Oh, I’m at an auto repair shop and the mechanics are drilling something into a truck. I’ll go to the bathroom so that you can hear me better!” they yell again, this time louder.

You lean your head back against the cushion on the couch in the living room while waiting for your friend to return to the phone. The smell of mocha and caramel swirl coffee fills the air as you hear Chrollo pouring himself a cup .

He enters the living room, carrying two cups, and hands one to you.

“I thought you might want one,” Chrollo sits down next to you and places his free hand on your lap. “I love drinking coffee in the afternoon.”

You plug headphones into your cellphone and put an earbud into your right ear. The sound of water running and a door slamming is heard on the phone. It makes you wonder what your friend is doing.

“Thank you for pouring me a cup,” you take a sip of the coffee and gasp in delight from the taste. “This is really good. How did you know I would like this flavor?”

“I guessed,” he places his cup on the coffee table and kisses your neck slowly.

You blush. “Hey, my friend is on the phone.”

“Do you want me to stop?”

“Honestly, I want you to rip off my clothes and screw my brains out right now but I’m talking to my friend,” you spit out, blushing a little.

Chrollo makes a humming noise. “Have you ever had sex while talking to someone on the phone?”

You blush harder. “Wh…What? Chrollo we’re not having sex while I’m on the phone.” You lower your voice. “Besides, my friend will know what we’re doing.”

“I can wait,” Chrollo says before kissing your neck again.

You moan a little and close your eyes. Having sex with the husband you hate the least seems like a great idea because you won’t be interrupted by your other two husbands.

“Hey, I’m back,” your friend says.

You don’t respond to your friend and kiss Chrollo deeply. He pushes you down on the couch gently and takes off your pants and underwear with ease.

“Wait, wait, wait!” you shout.

“Wait for what? What are we waiting for?” your friend asks.

Chrollo unzips his pants and pulls them down a little, freeing his throbbing member. You lick your lips as if your about to eat a piece of cake as you stare at his erection.

“Do you want me to stop?” Chrollo whispers.

“What’s going on? Is everything okay?” your friend asks.

“Hey, I’ll call you back,” you say to your friend quickly.

They make a clicking noise with their tongue. “What is going on? You sound strange. Did the killer send you another message?”

“I…I’ll call you back,” you say before hanging up.

~*~

“How long have you’ve been hunting for? We’re planning a trip in two weeks to the snowy mountains in Tazokia. If you’re dating anyone, you’re allowed to bring them along,” Toshi says.

“What are we hunting in Tazokia?” Illumi asks.

Toshi leans back against his chair and crosses his legs. “We’re hunting the animals that live there.”

Illumi stares at Toshi for a few moments. “I’ve been to Tazokia and I can assure you that the members in the club will not survive the harsh weather conditions. Plus there are a lot of dangerous animals.”

Toshi nods his head slowly. “I understand there are dangerous animals living there but I can kill them with my rifle.” He points to a rifle on top of a table in the corner of the room. There are a couple of bullets scattered next to it. “This rifle was built by my great-great grandfather using nen. I’ve been using it since I was a child and I’ve killed every single animal with it.”

Toshi’s rifle may have killed every single animal he’s hunted in the past but it won’t kill the animals in Tazokia. They are smart, fast, and have the ability to shape shift into an object or a human. Nobody knows what the animals eat or where they live in the snowy mountains. Every time a pro hunter or scientist tries to find out, they are killed.

“How long will we stay there for? I have an exam in three weeks,” Illumi says.

“Don’t worry it’s a weekend trip,” Toshi assures them.

~*~

“Hey, what the hell happened to you? Why did you hang up?” your friend asks slightly upset.

“I had to do something,” you say tossing your clothes into the hamper across from your bed. You sit down on the edge of your bed and pick up Chrollo’s pants. “I promise I won’t leave the phone for anything this time.”

“If you need to leave its fine I just thought maybe…” your friend lowers their voice. “The killer was at your house.”

“No. Like I said I needed to take care of something,” you say tossing Chrollo’s pants into the hamper. It misses and falls to the floor. “If you really want to know, I just had sex.”

Your friend groans. “You could have told me that. How was it? Which husband did you have sex with?”

“Why do you want to know that?”

“For one, you’re married to three gorgeous deadly criminals and two, I love hearing about your sex life because it entertains me since…well…I don’t have a sex life right now,” your friend says in a low tone.

You roll your eyes. “You could have a sex life if you had married what’s his face last year.”

“His name is Torn and I wouldn’t marry him if he was the last person on Earth. He’s an ass and a mama’s boy. I want to marry someone dangerous and interesting like your husbands. Do they have any friends who are single?”

“They have enemies not friends,” you say tying the string on your pajama pants. You stop midway when you remember that Chrollo still has connections to the members in the Phantom Troupe. Maybe he can call one of them. “Actually, Chrollo might be able to call one of the members in the Phantom Troupe. What type of guy are you looking for?”

Your friend makes a humming noise. “Well, I want someone similar to your husbands. I know it sounds crazy to marry a criminal but they seem a lot better than Torn or the other guys at the university. At least with a criminal, they won’t be after my money or judging me based upon my looks.”

You nod your head because your friend does have a point. Your criminal husbands don’t care about your wealth or your appearance. The only thing they care about is staying out of prison and protecting you from the killer.

At least you believe they do.

In a way, you’re thankful they treat you good and aren’t shallow but at the same time, it makes your stomach churn sometimes to know that they’ve killed dozens of people with their bare hands.

“I’ll ask Chrollo if he can talk to some members in the Phantom Troupe but let’s talk about why I called you,” you say trying to switch the topic.

“Did you call me to talk about Mrs. Alice Winter’s death? I read about it online yesterday and nearly fell out of my seat when I found out she was killed on Zinny Island. What happened?”

“I can’t talk too much about it. Do you remember anything about the original killer from 30 years ago? I know you said the files were destroyed but any information will help,” you say slowly, carefully.

Your friend clears their throat hard as if they are trying to swallow something before they answer your question. The sound of water running in the background makes you wonder if they are still inside the bathroom at the auto repair shop.

“Before I give you information about the murder, did you know that Mrs. Winter’s was a student in Mr. Vaan’s class? She was also engaged to Toshi Echo. I believe he’s the president of the hunting club.”

How strange. Why did Alice go to Zinny Island? Your father had said he wanted to set up a telephone conference with the president of the hunting club which meant that Toshi wasn’t on the island. Who did she meet?

“Did Alice go to Zinny Island with her family or did she go alone?” you ask.

“Her parents said that she went to the island with a friend to complete a project for her film class.”

“What is her friend’s name?”

“They don’t know who the friend is because Alice never told them. She started to hang out with this person toward the end of the summer semester. I guess they hung out every night somewhere in the city.”

Where did they go every night? Why didn’t she tell her parents about her friend? Did her friend want to keep their identity a secret on purpose? Or did she not tell her parents due to a lack of communication?

“Was someone murdered on Zinny Island thirty years ago?” you ask sitting up on the bed.

“Zinny Island didn’t exist 30 years ago because it used to be a large jungle with dangerous animals. It was turned into a beautiful city by some man name Gyro. I guess he was trying to create the perfect city with his wealth. Nobody knows where the man is at now because he disappeared after the city was built.”

Why does the name Gyro sound familiar? You try to rack your brain for a memory of where you heard the name before but nothing comes to mind.

“Thanks for the information. I need to go. I’ll call you later,” you say standing up.

“Please let me know if I’m able to meet anyone from the Phantom Troupe. Actually send me pictures of them,” your friend insists.

“I will. Talk to you later.”

“Oh, wait! Before you go, my friend Mimi is throwing a house warming party since she just moved into my neighborhood. The party is tomorrow night. Bring your husbands and pajama’s because it’s a sleepover,” your friend exclaims.

You groan little. “I’m not sure if I want to go. What if the killer shows up to the party and kills someone?”

“That’s more of a reason why you should come. Her house has camera’s everywhere since she collects expensive artwork and jewelry. If they try to kill someone, we’ll know who it is.”

“I guess…I’ll talk to my husbands about it and get back to you later,” you reply before hanging up the phone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this! Please leave a kudo or comment if you like. :)


	9. Chapter 9

 “Are you dating anyone?” Mimi asks you as she picks up her glass of wine off the coffee table in her rather large living room and brings it to her lips. She takes a sip quickly before asking you another question. “I have a friend who’s looking for a girlfriend. He’s the president of the hunting club.”

You blink. “Wait, are you talking about Toshi? He’s a student and I’m not interested in young guys.”

Parts of Mimi’s purple hair fall into her tan face as she snorts. “Everyone thinks he’s young because he’s a college student but he’s actually in his thirties and his family owns an airline company. I believe they own Starcross Airways.”

Starcross Airways is one of the best airline companies in the world. All of the seats on the airplane are comfortable and the customers have the option to sit in first-class or business class without paying an extra fee if the flight isn’t full; in addition, the food served in each seating class is prepared by a famous chef.

You remember reading an article about Toshi’s father stating that he wants to expand his business in the Dark Continent. You’re not for sure why he wants to build an office in uncharted territory. There’s nothing there except for ferocious animals and poisonous plants. People wouldn’t pay a lot of money to travel to place that has a low survival rate.

Or would they?

“Just because his family owns an airline company doesn’t mean that I’ll go on a date with him. For all I know, he could be a serial killer,” you say picking up your glass of wine off the coffee table. You notice there’s a dragon engraved into the table as you raise the glass to your lips. You stare at it for a few seconds before speaking again. “Besides, I’m interested in another guy.”

That was a lie. You’re not interested in anyone at the moment. You may be married to three hot, sexy, deadly criminals but that doesn’t mean you have any feelings for them. If you did, you would end the marriage.

“Who are you interested in? Is it someone from the college you teach at? Or is it someone from the royal family?” Mimi asks in a cheerful tone.

“Which royal family are you talking about? There’s one in Garden City and one in Layton City.”

“Both.”

You groan a little because you absolutely hate the royal family in Layton City especially the eldest son name Mac. He’s a playboy, lies a lot, and will do anything to get what he wants. In some ways he’s similar to Hisoka except he takes the cake when it comes to being a genuine psychopath. You thought the magician was insane but this guy is beyond insane. He once destroyed an entire town because they didn’t have the right cologne he was looking for.

What the hell is wrong with him?

What’s the point in killing innocent people over a bottle of cheap cologne that’s made by a man who claims he’s traveled around the Dark Continent and found a so called village that’s made up of only woman and cats?

Sometimes you wonder if you’re the only sane royalty left in the world.

Okay, sometimes you wonder if you’re the only half-sane royalty left in the world. You can’t consider yourself fully sane because you’re married to three sociopaths who should be in prison and to top it off you’re having sex with them every night as if nothing is wrong.

“Oh the person I’m interested in doesn’t live in Garden City. They live in…” you pause and try to remember the name of the place that Hisoka fights at for money. When you remember the name, your eyes light up like Christmas lights. “He’s a very powerful fighter at Heaven’s Arena.”

Mimi nods her head slowly. “Oh? I do love people who can fight well. What’s their name?”

Why is she so nosy? You feel like you’re being interrogated by the police with every question that comes out of her mouth. Does she do this to everyone?

“Even if I told you their name you wouldn’t know who they are,” you reply in a somewhat rude tone.

Mimi clicks her tongue. “Okay, even if I don’t know who they are, I’m still interested.”

You sigh, feeling slightly defeated because she won’t give up until you give her an answer. “Fine, their name is Hisoka Morou.”

Mimi almost drops her wine glass on the floor as soon as Hisoka’s name rolls off your tongue. Her eyes widen and she clamps her mouth her shut. After a few seconds, she sets her wine glass on the coffee table with a shaky hand and stands up slowly.

“Di…Did you just say Hisoka Morou?” Mimi asks in a squeaky voice.

Okay, this is getting weird. Why is she acting like you just killed her dog or burned one of the beautiful paintings hanging on the wall. Does she like Hisoka? Or did Hisoka do something to her?

“Yes I said Hisoka Morou.”

Mimi walks away from the couch, crossing her arms and mumbling something underneath her breath. You watch her closely, waiting to see what she does next. For some reason your heart beats fast, making you feeling anxious and slightly jealous because it seems like she knows Hisoka.

“Hisoka Morou. You kn…you know Hisoka Morou? Hav..Have you talked to him recently? Do you have his number?” Mimi sputters.

“Maybe, why?” you ask wearily.

Mimi spins around so fast that she almost falls to the floor. “I would like his number because, well, you see I’m in love with Hisoka.”

Wait.

Wait.

Wait.

What the hell?! Did she just say that she’s in love with Hisoka? Why? There’s nothing good about him. He’s annoying, lies a lot, thinks about himself, takes forever in the bathroom, and looks for every opportunity to fight someone. On top of that, he refers his victims as unripe fruit that he can’t wait to pluck.

“You’re in love with Hisoka? That’s nice,” you say after a few moments.

Mimi blushes a little and quickly sits down next to you. She places her hand on your lap like your mother does whenever she wants to curse you out for not listening to her. Her light purple eyes seem to sparkle as she stares at you smiling a little.

“Could you give me his number please? I really want to talk to him,” Mimi pleads.

“Why do you want to talk to him so badly?”

“It doesn’t matter why I want to talk to him. Do you have his number or not?”

“Let me check,” you say moving off the couch. You walk over to a door that leads to the basement and pull your cellphone out of your pants pocket to look for a fake number to give her. There’s no way in hell you’re giving her his number. Hisoka would kill her for sure. “Give me a minute to find his number.”

You search through your contact list for a hair salon’s number. As soon as you find one, you receive an anonymous message that has an attachment to it. You open up the message, biting your lower lip, and read it.

_From: Anonymous_

_Hey partner in crime. It’s been a while. How well will you sleep tonight in that woman’s house when you find out the real reason why she knows your sociopathic husband? Whoops. Did I say that too soon? You must be dying to find out how she knows Hisoka, aren’t you? I could just tell you but that wouldn’t be any fun. Besides I want you to kill her. Yes, that’s right. She’s the next target you’ll kill. If you don’t complete this task, I’ll her myself._

_You have until the end of the sleepover to end her life. To make it more interesting, I left a little gift outside her house inside a black bag underneath a bush that’s next to the tall tree. Pour a little bit on her food or dump the whole thing. I don’t care. As long as she’s dead that’s all that matters._

_-X_

You look over at Mimi quickly, sweating a lot and feeling slightly nauseous. She looks at you with a calm expression on her face, unaware that her life is going to end tonight by your hands or the killer’s hands. You want to tell her that she’s in danger but panic sets in when you realize the killer will end her life regardless if you warn her or not.

There’s nothing you can do at this point except follow the killer’s orders like a solider in the military. You clamp your mouth shut and walk over to the desk in the corner of the room to write down the beauty salon’s number. After you finish, you hand Mimi the number while trying to avoid eye contact with her because you feel bad for giving her a fake number.

“Thank you so much,” Mimi says.

“Yeah,” you say before leaving the house to find the bag the killer left for you outside.

~*~

You search through the bushes as fast as you can before Mimi leaves her house to find out what you are doing. There’s a strong smell of piss and rotten eggs for some reason as you spread the leaves apart gently. You hold your breath as you reach inside the bush to grab a rather large black bag that has a heart drawn on it in red paint. Underneath the heart is a large X.

You open the bag with shaky hands to find a small bottle with blue liquid inside. You take the bottle out of the bag and examine it because you’re not for sure what it is; however, something tells you that it’s poison due to the killer’s message.

Just as you walk toward the front door, a car pulls up into the driveway, blasting rock and roll music really loud. You ignore the people in the car, assuming their Mimi’s friends since she had invited a lot of people over for her sleepover, but stop moving when you see Hisoka, Illumi, and Chrollo getting out of the car.

Oh crap. What the hell are they doing at Mimi’s house? They told you they weren’t coming. Why are they here now?

This is bad.

This is really bad.

What the hell are you supposed to say to Mimi now that your criminal husbands are at her house?

Crap! Why is this happening to you? You feel like banging your head against the wall until you have a concussion because this situation is messed up in many ways.

Hisoka walks over to you with his hands in his pants pocket, chewing bungee gum. He blows a large bubble, pops it, and repeats the process over again. You try to avoid eye contact with him as you make your way to the front door but he grabs your arm.

“You can’t say hi?” Hisoka asks.

You swallow the large lump in your throat before responding to him. “Hi, what are you doing here?”

Hisoka shrugs. “I wanted to join the sleepover because it will give me something to do since Chrollo and Illumi aren’t interested in playing with me. I’m bored and want to find someone or do something to entertain me.”

“Go home if that’s the reason why you’re here,” you say rudely to him.

“No, I think I’ll stay. Besides something tells me an exciting thing will happen tonight,” Hisoka looks over at the front door as if he’s expecting someone to appear at any moment. He blows another bubble and pops it. “To be honest, I want to see if the killer will show up. I’ve been dying to fight them.”

The killer isn’t going to show up but then again, how did they know that you are at Mimi’s house? Is the killer someone close to you or just some sicko who stalks you every day?

Crap.

~*~

More guests arrive at Mimi’s house in small groups, filling up every room slowly. There are people in the kitchen, living room, basement, and in some of the bedrooms chatting loudly while music blasts in the air. You feel like a rat trapped inside of a maze as you push past people in the hallway on the second floor toward the large bathroom at the end of the hall.

You open up the door to find Illumi peeing inside the toilet while staring at his cellphone. He looks over at you with an eyebrow raised and opens up his mouth to say something but closes it after a few seconds. You shut the door, lock it and turn on the faucet to splash some water on your face.

“What’s wrong with you?” Illumi asks as he stares at his cellphone again.

You sigh. “I’m tired and I’m thinking about going home.”

“Why?”

You shrug. “I don’t know. I guess I want to be alone right now.”

Illumi places his cellphone on the sink’s counter, zips up his pants, and flushes the toilet. He gently moves you to the side gently so that he can wash his hands inside the sink. You watch him pick up a bar of soap off a small plate next to the faucet and rub it all over his hands.

“If you’re going home, I’ll let Hisoka and Chrollo know,” Illumi says.

“Have fun at the party. Don’t let Chrollo steal any of the expensive artwork on the wall or her jewelry. I don’t feel like hearing my mother’s mouth right now,” you place your hand on the doorknob and turn it a little. “If you need me, please call my cellphone.”

Illumi dries his hand on a towel slowly. “What’s the real reason why you’re leaving the party? Did the killer contact you again? Do they want you to kill someone?”

You swallow hard. “Even if I told you, there’s nothing you can do about it. The killer is going to kill them regardless if I do it or not.”

“So you’re just going to allow it to happen without trying to stop the killer?

You clench and unclench your jaw. Illumi is right. Running away like a coward won’t solve the problem. But neither will killing Mimi. Even if you did put poison in her drink or food, someone will call the cops and you’ll be interrogated again by some sleazy police officer who’ll think you’re a crazy whore for marrying three sociopaths once they look at your profile the police officer on Zinny Island had entered into their database.

“What am I supposed to do? If I kill Mimi I’ll be a murderer just like…”

Illumi narrows his eyes at you. “Just like who? Do you mean you don’t want to be a murderer just like your husbands?”

Bingo. That’s the thing that scares you the most. You’re afraid that you’ll turn into a killer like your husbands as soon as you end your first victim’s life. Although you’re not using your bare hands to crush her windpipe or a knife to slit her throat, poison is just as bad as any other method to kill someone.

Illumi pulls you over to him until your body is touching his. The smell of vanilla soap drifts from his hands as he places them on your cheek and tilts your face up toward his. He kisses you deeply and after a few moments, he breaks the kiss and lowers his head to your ear.

“At some point, you’re going to snap and kill someone. It may not be tonight or tomorrow. But when you do end someone’s life, you’re going to come to me for comfort and guidance. I won’t push you away nor will I congratulate you on your first kill. I’ll simply take you under my wing and train you to be a murderer just like I did with my younger brother.”

You shake a little and try to move away from but he holds you close to his body. There’s no way in hell that you want to be murderer just like your husbands. Sure, you bottle up your feelings majority of the time but that doesn’t mean you’ll snap and kill someone because you’re so pissed off.

Illumi doesn’t know what he’s talking about.

“Did you not hear what I just said? I said that I’m afraid to kill someone because I don’t want to be a murderer just like you guys. That doesn’t mean I’ll snap and go on a killing spree.”

“Maybe you do want to be murderer just like us. Why else would you have married us? No sane woman would ever agree to marry three deadly criminals.”

You grow very quiet and listen to the noise outside the bathroom. Someone runs down the hallway screaming loudly while a girl in the room next door laughs about something. Another person knocks on the door hard while mumbling something underneath their breath. Illumi doesn’t budge and continues to keep his lips close to your ear, ready to spit more toxic words at you.

The person continues to knock on the door, this time louder. “Is anyone in there? I really need to use the restroom. Hello?”

“We’re busy,” Illumi yells in a rude tone. “Go away before I kill you.”

“What the hell dude! Get out of the bathroom before I break this door down,” the person growls.

“Illumi, we should get out of the bathroom before something bad happens,” you plead.

Illumi lowers his voice. “The only thing that’s going to happen is a needle to that bastards head if he doesn’t stop knocking on the door.” He presses his lips against your ear and breathes hard. His hot breath kisses your skin, sending waves of heat to your core. “Shall I kill him or do you want to do something else to make him go away? I’m not finished with our conversation yet.”

“Would you stop acting like a freaking child? We’re leaving the bathroom regardless of what you say. I don’t have time for this,” you reach for the doorknob but Illumi gently slaps your hand away, pissing you off. “Illumi, stop it right now.”

Illumi laughs a little. “You know, I really like it whenever you get pissed off at me. It makes me want to stick a needle into your brain so that I can control you.”

Okay, could Illumi be any more psychotic? You were willing to forgive him for what he said, but now you don’t want to. What the hell is wrong with him?

Just as you reach for the doorknob, the door slams open, hitting the wall hard and rattling the light hanging from the ceiling. Chrollo and Hisoka storm into the bathroom, laughing loudly about something. Their faces are red and their eyes are bloodshot. You gasp when you realize they’re drunk.

Hisoka unzips his pants and pulls them down a little, freeing his manhood from the fabric. He lifts up the toilet seat and pees into the toilet while laughing about something again. Chrollo tries to lean against the wall but stumbles backwards a bit and knocks down a small picture on the wall next to the tub.

“Oh…Oh…sho…look what I did,” Chrollo mutters as he tries to bend down to pick up the picture off the floor. He picks it up but ends up dropping it. “Fuc….wha….Hi…Hisoka, I ne…need your…help.”

You shake your head slowly. “Why are you two so drunk right now?” You pick up the picture off the floor and hang it on the wall. Chrollo pats you on the shoulder. “I’m going to get you guys some water so that you can sober up a bit. This is ridiculous.”

“I don’t see why it’s a problem that they are drunk. You look like you could use a drink or two,” Illumi says crossing his arms.

“And you need to shut the hell up and help me bring these two idiots to an empty room so that they can drink some water. It’s the least you could do instead of running your mouth,” you hiss.

“Alright but I want to continue our conversation,” Illumi says.

“Illumi, there’s nothing else to talk about. The only thing I can do now is decide whether I’m going to kill Mimi or let the killer do it. I don’t have any other options,” you help Chrollo to the door. He stumbles forward a bit and burps out loud. A foul smell drifts from his mouth, churning your stomach a little. “The only way I can avoid killing her is to pour the poison down the drain or give it to someone else.”

“I agree that you should give it to someone,” Illumi says helping Hisoka pull up his pants. The magician burps very loudly and spits a green liquid into the toilet. “I’m going to drink the poison since it won’t affect me.”

“Are you sure that’s a good idea?” you ask as you step out into the hallway. The person that was banging on the door now lays unconscious on the floor. He must have been pushed into the wall by Hisoka or Chrollo. “If you end up dying….”

“I’m not going to die. Trust me. I’ve been drinking bottles of poisons since I was a child,” Illumi assures you.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this story. Please leave a kudo or comment if you like. :)


	10. Chapter 10

You sit on the edge of the bed in an empty room with your arms crossed as Illumi walks back and forth with his hands behind his back. He keeps asking you questions about your plan to kill Mimi but you refuse to say anything because you don’t know what to do.

You can’t kill Mimi but at the same time you don’t want the killer to end her life. With the poison out of the equation since Illumi had drank it in a wine glass for some reason, you need to come up with a different method to kill her.

Or at least pretend to kill her.

Hisoka and Chrollo mumble something underneath their breath as they lay on the bed with their face bury in the large pillows. They burp a few times and giggle about something, pissing you off because you’re amazed they got drunk so fast.

How much alcohol did they consume?

“What are you going to do about Mimi? If you’re not going to kill her, you can pay me to assassinate her,” Illumi says in a joyful tone.

You narrow your eyes. “Illumi, I’m not going to pay you to assassinate her. Just because I don’t want to kill her doesn’t mean I want you to do it. Besides, I asked you guys not to kill anyone.”

“This situation is different because regardless of the outcome, Mimi will die. You need to realize at one point you’re going to snap and kill someone. Why don’t you kill your first victim now instead of hiding in here pretending that you’re worried about Hisoka and Chrollo.”

“Excuse me! I’m not hiding up here pretending to care about Chrollo and Hisoka. I really am concerned that they are drunk. What happens if they get sick or worse…” you trail off when you realize that you are making excuses to avoid dealing with Mimi. You look back at Hisoka sighing a little. “What’s your suggestion?”

Illumi stops walking and tilts his head to the side. He stares at the wall for a few moments as he gathers his thoughts. As much as he wants to assassinate Mimi, he doesn’t want to scare away the killer once they realize it’s not you killing the target. Perhaps he can teach you how to kill before the sleepover ends.

“I have an idea. I’m going to teach you how to kill someone without getting their blood everywhere in thirty minutes. Do you know where Mimi’s room is at? We need to get her in the room alone in order for this to work,” Illumi instructs.

“Before I agree to this, what type of killing technique are you going to teach me? I’m still not for sure if I really want to do this or not. It’s not right and I’ve never killed someone before. I….” you pause for a few seconds to catch your breath because you feel like you’re about to have an anxiety attack. As much as you don’t want to kill Mimi, it’s the only way to complete the task. “I know that I have to do it but I just can’t.”

Illumi walks over to you and places his hand on your shoulder. His eyes seem lifeless as he stares down at you with a calm express on his face. He knows that you don’t want to kill Mimi and quite possibly, terrified of plunging a weapon into her chest; however, he wants you to do it in order to bring the killer out of the shadows.

“Stand up,” Illumi demands.

You hesitate before you stand up because you’re not for sure what Illumi wants you to do. He takes your hand while keeping his eyes glued to your face and brings you over to him in a swift motion. He tilts your chin up with his hand and lowers his face toward yours.

“Do you trust me?” Illumi whispers.

“Illumi, just tell me what I need to do,” you whisper back.

“Do you trust me?”

Why does he care if you trust him or not? In some ways you don’t really trust him because he’s a psychotic assassin who should be locked up in prison. For all you know, he could snap at any moment and slaughter everyone at the party like Chrollo and Hisoka; however, he seems genuine in wanting to act normal around others without oozing bloodlust out of the pores from his skin.

“I…”you begin to say but stop when someone barges into the room laughing loudly.

You look over at the door to find Mimi holding a holding a glass of wine in her hand standing next to a woman who looks like a runway model. They close their mouth as soon as they see you and Illumi. Hisoka and Chrollo burp loudly and slowly lift their head up from the pillow to find out who entered the room.

“Oh, I wasn’t expecting anyone to be in my room. Why are you here?” Mimi asks rudely.

You wrap your arms around Illumi’s body quickly. “I wanted to find a room so that I could talk to him alone.”

“That’s nice. Can you get out of my room?” Mimi snaps.

You really wish the killer would appear right behind her and slice her neck because she’s pissing you off. What happened to the sweet, warm, version you met earlier today? Was that a cover up to get Hisoka’s number or is the alcohol doing the talking?

Mimi walks over to the bed and slaps Chrollo’s leg hard. The troupe leader mumbles something underneath his breath as he lowers his face back down onto the pillow. She slaps his leg again, this time harder as if she’s trying to kill a bug on his clothes.

“His…Hisoka…fuc…our…our wife wants to suc…suck our dicks. Take dow…take down your pants,” Chrollo mumbles as he slaps Hisoka’s back. The magician rolls onto his back and unzips his pants to free his manhood from the fabric. “I wa…I want to go first.”

What the hell?! Why do they think you’re trying to give them a blowjob?

“Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh!” Mimi exclaims while jumping up and down. Her eyes widen as she points to Hisoka. “This is the guy I’ve been telling you about all night. Isn’t he hot! This is Hisoka Morou!”

The woman licks her lips. “Are you sure it’s really him? I thought he died at Heaven’s Arena eight months ago?”

Mimi shakes her head. “That’s what I thought too until I saw him at a club in York New.”

The woman walks over to the bed to get a better look at Hisoka. Her eyes trace the muscles on his arms slowly for a few moments before she reaches out to touch his leg. You immediately take a step forward but Illumi pulls you back toward him. He lowers his lips to your ear and whispers.

“Don’t worry about her. Focus on killing Mimi. Take this,” Illumi reaches into his pocket, pulls out a needle, and places it into your hand. “Unfortunately I don’t have enough time to teach you how to kill properly so this small explanation will have to do. Take this needle and throw it at her head. She’ll turn into my puppet for short a period of time until she dies. This should get the killer’s attention.”

“What makes you think the killer is at the party?” you turn around and take a step toward the bed slowly, carefully, making sure to not startle Mimi and her friend.

Illumi wraps his arms around your body and presses his lips against your ear to make it seem like he’s kissing you. You blush a little but stay focus on the current task ahead as you hold the needle tightly.

Mimi glances over at you, curling her lip a little. “Why are you still in my room?! Get out of here!” She points to the door. “Get out right now!”

“Stay calm. Raise your hand in the air very slowly,” Illumi instructs you in a very seductive tone.

You blush harder. “Illumi, why in the hell are you telling me how to kill in a sexy voic…nevermind. When do you want me to throw the needle?”

“Throw it right now,” Illumi’s hot breath kisses your skin, sending waves of heat to your core.

Why is he whispering in a sexy tone? You can’t focus when your hormones are spinning out of control like a horny teenager.

Crap.

Hisoka sits up a little on the bed and glances over at you. “Wife, wha…what are you doing? Ar…are you going to come over he…here or…not?”

Mimi frowns. “Why did he just call you his wife? What’s going on? I thought you said that you don’t know him?”

“I don’t know him,” you lie while raising your hand in the air, holding the needle in between your fingers.

“He just called you his wife. Are you married to him?” Mimi hisses.

“Kill her now,” Illumi whispers.

“Answer the question! Are you married to him or no….” Mimi drops her wine glass on the floor as blood pours out of her mouth. The glass shatters into a million pieces upon impact, creating a complex pattern that looks like she was trying to create an art masterpiece.

“Illumi, what the hell?” you move away from the assassin with fire in your eyes. “I told you not to do anything.”

“I didn’t do anything,” Illumi replies.

Mimi’s friend takes several steps back with her hands on her face, mortified to see a dead body on the floor. Before she gets a chance to open up her mouth to scream, Illumi rushes over to her and sticks a needle into her neck. Her face changes its shape a few times before she falls to the floor with her eyes rolling into the back of her head.

You don’t say anything as you flee the room with your hand on your stomach because you feel like you’re about to be sick. People laugh and scream loudly, as you navigate around them toward the front door. As soon you leave the house, the sound of police sirens wail in the distance.

You reach into your pocket with shaky hands as you run away from the house to warn Illumi to get Chrollo and Hisoka out of there before the police show up. Before you get a chance to dial the troupe leader’s number, an anonymous message pops up on the screen.

_From: Anonymous_

_I thought I told you to kill the next target by yourself? You really don’t like to follow orders do you? I was going to take it into my own hands to kill that annoying woman but it looks like someone else killed her for me. And no it wasn’t your dumbass of a husband Illumi Zoldyck. It looks like someone at the party hired an assassin to kill her. And no, the assassin isn’t an assassin from the Zoldyck family. To tell you the truth, I don’t know who they are but I’m grateful they helped us out. Isn’t that wonderful?_

_To help you out, I went ahead and called the police. I told them that Mimi’s friend who looks like a model reject killed her. You can stop running away from the house like an idiot and walk normally if you don’t want to cast suspicion on yourself. Take a nice stroll to the grocery store. Screw your husbands in the park but don’t go home anytime soon because the police might show up to ask you questions._

_-X_

You slow your pace as you re-read the message over again. Why did the killer help you out? Knowing that they blamed the murder on Mimi’s friend makes it one more thing they can blackmail you with. In some ways, you’re grateful they blamed the murder on someone else but at the same time you’re worried someone will say they saw you running from the room.

Crap.

And to top it off, you curious as to why someone hired an assassin to kill Mimi. She doesn’t seem like the type to be involved with any gangs or the mafia.

It’s very strange.

Your phone vibrates in your hand and check the screen to see Illumi’s name on with an icon of a needle underneath it. You breathe in hard and slowly let out your breath before you answer the phone.

“Why did you run away from the house? That was very careless on your part. What happens if the police saw you?” Illumi says in a serious tone.

You come to a T-intersection at the end of the street and turn right. There’s a park close to your house that has a small building used for picnics and birthday parties. You pick up your pace a little while trying to remain calm as you pass several people standing in front of their house. They don’t say anything but keep their eyes glued on you as if they know you attempted to kill someone.

“Where are you?” Illumi asks.

“I’m heading to the park that’s close to our house. We need to talk about what happened at the party,” you reply.

“We can talk later. I’ll meet you at the park in three minutes. I’m driving down the street slowly because Hisoka is pissing into an empty bottle,” Illumi says in a robotic tone. He snorts a little. “He’s filled up six bottles already. It’s a good you left a lot of empty bottles in your car.”

You roll your eyes. “Make sure he doesn’t get anything on the floor. I don’t want my car to smell bad.”

“I’ll see you soon,” Illumi says before ending the call.

You walk to the small building in the park and enter it to find the room empty. There’s a picnic table against the wall, a few chairs knocked over, and a sink close to the entrance that has a bar of soap next to the faucet.

You sit down on the bench, sighing a little because you’re exhausted and a little anxious. The sound of birds chirping in the tree next to the building calms your mind a little but your heart keeps pounding hard against your chest as if it’s trying to escape to the outside world.

You close your eyes as you lay your head down on the table. The surface feels cool against your forehead. In the distance, you hear footsteps approaching the building fast and you become really anxious because you’re not for sure who it is.

“Get up so that we can go to a more secure place to talk,” Illumi’s voice echoes in the room as he walks over to you. He places his hand on your shoulder and squeezes it a little. “Get some sleep in the car because we have a long way to go.”

“Where are we going?” you ask.

“I was thinking about going to my family’s private cabin in Tazokia since we have to go there anyway for the hunting club next week. I’m going to run to the house and grab us a few things,” Illumi says turning around to walk out of the building. He stops at the entrance and turns his head toward you. “There’s a blanket in the back of the car for you. I’ll be right back in twenty minutes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this fan fic. Please leave a kudo or comment if you like. :)


	11. Chapter 11

 

You sit inside the living room at Illumi’s log cabin, thinking about how you had almost killed Mimi at her house. The thought that you were actually going to take her life, makes your stomach queasy but at the same time part of you believes killing her was the right choice. If you didn’t do it, the killer would have finished the job and blackmail you for not killing her.

Their twisted game is making you anxious and extremely afraid because you don’t know who the next victim will be. For all you know it might be your friend or worse your mother. What if it’s your entire family? Would you be willing to kill them to uphold your part in the killer’s deadly game?

No. You won’t. You can’t. But why were you so eager to follow Illumi’s instructions to kill Mimi?

“I wasn’t going to really kill her. I wasn’t,” you mutter angrily.

You clench your fist and bite your lower lip as you try to push the disturbing thought out of your mind. There are other things you need to focus on instead of dwelling on things in the past. What’s done is done. There’s nothing you can do about it except move forward with hope the killer doesn’t contact you again.

But that’s not going to happen. You’ll soon receive a message from them with another task to kill a hopeless victim.

Illumi walks into the living room wearing a mesh sweater and pajama pants. He sits down on the couch next to you without saying a word let alone looking at you for some reason. You suspect he’s upset that you refused to continue the conversation you had the park. It’s not that you didn’t want to converse with him, it’s the fact that you’re afraid you might blame him for what happened. It’s not his fault. He was only doing what he thought was best and you accepted it with open arms.

Illumi picks up the remote off the glass coffee table in front of the couch and turns on the TV. He clears his throat a few times as if there’s something stuck in it before he proceeds to converse with you. He didn’t say much last night because you were having sex. It wasn’t the same routine either. There was something about the way your bodies had connected and the way he had kissed every inch of your skin with his soft lips.

It was the same with Chrollo and Hisoka. They were kissing and touching your body in such a way you thought the words I love you was going to roll of their tongue at any moment but that didn’t happen. The only words that came out of their mouth were compliments and praises for almost killing Mimi.

You’re husbands idea of complimenting you only comes after you almost spill blood.

“How are you feeling? Did you sleep well?” Illumi asks as he places his hand on your leg. He squeezes it gently and moves closer to you. “If you want to get more sleep, you can lay your head on my lap.”

“I’m fine. I should be grading homework and checking my emails. I was planning on lounging around the cabin today so that I can get some work done,” you reply while placing your hand on top of his. His skin feels warm like the sun’s light kissing your face when you walk outside on a clear day. The sensation makes your heart beat fast. “Did you want me to help you with your homework or are you studying with Chrollo and Hisoka?”

“I’m studying with Chrollo and Hisoka. We were planning on having a study session as soon as Hisoka wakes up but so far it looks like he plans on sleeping in today,” Illumi says.

You groan a little. “Why does he like to sleep in so much? I know I can’t say anything because I do it too but he honestly takes the cake when it comes to sleeping in until its dark outside.”

“He stayed up after we had sex to study a little because he wants to pass all of his courses. I honestly thought he didn’t care about college but I guess he wants to do well so that your mother doesn’t send us to prison,” Illumi props his feet on the coffee table and kisses you on the cheek. “On second thought, I don’t think that’s the reason why he studied last night. Knowing him, he probably wants to stay out of prison so that he can find the killer and fight them.”

That does sound like something Hisoka would do especially since the killer is bothering someone he’s interested in. Saying that the magician is in love with you or cares about you is ludicrous but parts of you believe he has some feelings for you, mostly, because he doesn’t want the killer to harm his precious toy.

“I’ve been meaning to ask you this question but where was your friend at the party? I didn’t see them,” Illumi says.

Now that Illumi mentions it, you didn’t see your friend at the party. Why didn’t they come? Is it possible they were there but you didn’t notice them because your mind was occupied with the killer’s task?

No, that can’t be it. Your friend would have talked to you if they saw you.

“I guess I could call them to find out what’s going on. I haven’t heard from them since the last time we talked,” you look at Illumi and lace your hands with his. “Do you think my friend is the killer? Is that why you brought it up?”

Illumi makes a humming noise. “You can’t rule them out just because they are your friend. Don’t you find it strange whenever you receive a message from the killer; they know exactly where you are and what you are doing? I’m starting to think the killer just might be your friend or at least someone close to you.”

You shake your head. “Illumi, I don’t think it’s them. For one, I don’t tell my friend everything that we are doing and two; they don’t seem like a raging psychopath who’ll kill random people to get my attention.”

“What if the people aren’t random? What if they are connected to you somehow?”

That’s impossible. You’ve never met Alice Winters or Mimi before. The royal family doesn’t believe in making friends with people who aren’t royalty due to the thought that their lives will be put in danger if someone discovered their true identity. You’re friends with someone who isn’t from another royal family because their mother used to be a maid in the castle when you were little. Your father was against the friendship at first but decided to allow it after a while.

You’re still not for sure why he approved the friendship. Maybe your mother convinced him into changing his mind. She’s good at convincing and manipulating people to get what she wants. It’s one of the reasons why you are able to live outside the castle and stay married to three gorgeous, yet deadly criminals.

“Good morning,” Chrollo enters the living room with a book in one hand and a cup of coffee in the other. He sits down in the empty space next to you on the couch and places his cup on the coffee table. It makes a clinging noise as it touches the glass surface. “You look beautiful this morning. Did you sleep well last night?”

You blush a little as you stare at his attire and notice he’s wearing a tight short sleeve shirt and pajama pants that have pictures of spiders all over them. His hair is a little wet and parts of it covers the cross tattoo on his forehead. He looks extremely sexy for some reason. Is it because his hair is wet or the shirt he’s wearing?

“Is Hisoka up yet?” Illumi asks not making eye contact with Chrollo. He flips through some channels until he finds a show that he wants to look at. The TV screen shows a woman running away from a man with a chainsaw in his hand. “I want to start studying early so that I can cook dinner for our wife.”

You blush a little more. “You don’t have to do that. I was going to make curry.”

“That sounds good. I can make a salad to go with it,” Chrollo opens up his book and takes out the bookmark. He stares at it for a few moments before he speaks again. “I overheard your conversation and I agree with Illumi that you should be cautious of your friend. It’s possible that they are killer.”

You shake your head again. “That’s impossible. I know you two think it’s them but she wouldn’t try to kill me. We’ve been friends for years and I have never seen them express any desire to kill someone.”

Illumi leans close to your ear. “All I’m saying is you shouldn’t rule them out just because your friends. If I were you, I would try to find out why they didn’t show up to the party.”

“Or why they wanted to kill Mimi,” Chrollo moves his head close to your face and whispers. His hot breath kisses your skin as he opens his mouth. “No matter what happens, we won’t let anything bad happen to you.”

You lean away from Chrollo. “I understand that you want to protect me but…” you pause and look out the window. A bird lands on a bush covered in snow; chirps a few times before it flies away. “Maybe Illumi is right…maybe I need to learn how to kill in order to beat the killer’s game.”

Chrollo looks at Illumi. “Did you teach our wife how to kill at the party? What technique was it?”

“I was going to teach her how to rip out Mimi’s heart but I ended up teaching her how to throw my needles at her neck. Unfortunately, another person killed her,” Illumi explains.

Wait, did he just say that he was going to teach you how to rip someone’s heart out? The thought makes you slightly queasy yet thrilled to know your husband actually wants to teach you how to kill.

No. You shouldn’t be thrilled to know your husband wants to teach you how to kill. You should be afraid or at least terrified that he wants to turn you into a raging psychopath.

But you actually want to learn how to kill so that you can defeat the killer.

“I find it interesting that our wife actually wants to learn how to kill. I guess I could teach her some new techniques,” Chrollo picks up a pen off the coffee table and holds it firmly in his hand. “I can teach you how to kill someone with a pen in a split second.”

You raise your hands in the air. “Hold on, hold on! Yes, I want to learn how to kill but only because I want to use the techniques against the killer. I never said that I’m going to kill the next victim.”

“Dear, you do realize at some point you’re going to kill the victim regardless if you want to or not. I think it’s wonderful that Illumi tried to teach you how to kill at the party. The longer you play the killer’s game, the more your patience will deteriorate and you’ll snap,” Chrollo stares into your yes intensively. He moves his lips closer to yours until they are inches apart. “Don’t fight the urge to kill and accept it with open arms.”

Chrollo’s wrong. Why does he believe that you’ll snap and kill someone like Illumi? There’s no way that’s ever going to happen. You don’t daydream about ripping someone’s heart out or smashing someone’s head in. You can’t stand violent movies and seeing blood makes you woozy.

They don’t know what they are talking about. You’re not going to lose your mind and become a raging psychopath. You only want to learn how to kill so that you can beat the killer. That’s it and nothing more.

~*~

Hisoka walks into the living room minutes later with no shirt on wearing pajama pants that have pictures of playing cards all over it, scratching his stomach and yawning loudly. He looks over at you, grinning hard as if he’s conjuring a devious plan to piss you off before he joins you on the couch. As he props his feet up on the coffee table, he makes a card appear in his hand.

“I overheard your conversation. I think it’s wonderful you want to learn how to kill. I can’t believe my special fruit wants to slice someone’s throat open like me. I can teach you some useful techniques,” Hisoka says in a low, yet seductive tone.

You blush a little. “Hisoka, I’m not sure if I want to learn any killing techniques from you.”

As much as you want to learn some killing techniques, you’re not for sure if learning new techniques from Hisoka is a good idea. Yes, the sexy magician can fight like a champion and quite possibly, he’s the best killer out of your husbands but the fact that ending someone’s life sexually arouses him, makes you uneasy a little.

Actually it makes you uneasy and horny because you’re afraid the training session will turn into a sex session since watching Hisoka do anything physical makes you extremely wet. The man could be wiping off the table with a rag in his hand, washing the dishes or combing his hair, and you want to wrap your legs around his waist and ride him until your eyes roll into the back of your head.

Hisoka maybe a psychopath and quite creepy at times but he looks extremely sexy when he’s naked or wearing normal clothes around the house.

You blush hard as an image of Hisoka’s hard member pops into your mind, sending waves of heat to your core. The desire to have sex with your husband grows as you think about standing next to him outside in the snow, bundled up in winter clothes, practicing punching an invisible person in front of you. Every instruction that comes out of his mouth makes your insides melt as if you are on fire.

You’re glad your mother chose Hisoka as your husband. You can’t get enough of him.

“We can start training today after we eat breakfast. I know a good spot we can go to that doesn’t have any dangerous animals roaming around,” Illumi stands up and walks over to the kitchen. “What are you guys in the mood for?”

“Sex,” you spit out.

Crap. That’s not what you wanted to say.

No. It is what you wanted to say. Just not out loud.

“We can do that after training,” Illumi grabs some eggs, bacon, milk, and butter from the refrigerator and sets it on the counter. He spins around to look at you. “I’m going to cook you a nutritious breakfast so that you can have energy for my intense workout.”

“Sure do whatever you want to me,” you utter, ignoring what Illumi said.

“You need to focus. We can have sex after we train,” Illumi demands.

Illumi is right. Now’s not the time to daydream about Hisoka entering you fast and deep until you’re screaming his name. You shake the sexual thoughts away and sigh hard so that you can focus on the task at hand.

“While you’re cooking breakfast, I’m going to call my friend,” say.

Hisoka throws a card on the floor. “No, you need to focus on training instead of worrying about whether or not your friend is the killer. “ He moves over to you and places his hand on your lap. “Besides, if it turns out your friend is the killer; you’ll be prepared to take them down.”

You swallow hard and try to ignore the idea that there’s a possibility your friend might be the killer. If they aren’t, you want to know why they weren’t at the party. Were they sick? Did they get into a car accident? What circumstance caused them not to come?

“I’m going to change into something a little more comfortable and warm since we’ll be training outside. You should get dressed as well,” Chrollo says before kissing your forehead. He grabs your hand and holds it. “If we train you too hard, let us know so that we can go easy on you.”

“I don’t want you to go easy on me. I want you train me hard so that I can kick the killer’s ass,” you say confidently.

Hisoka grabs your other hard, chuckling a little. “I can’t wait to get started.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this. Please leave a kudo or comment if you like. :)


	12. Chapter 12

“Are you even listening to me? You need to make sure that you are throwing the needle directly at the wooden puppet’s neck,” Illumi places a long sharp needle into the palm of your hand before patting your shoulder hard. “Are you trying to piss me off?”

You ignore what he says as you throw the sharp needle at a wooden puppet that has some dried blood on it across from you in the middle of the woods. The needle misses its neck and instead pierces a tree behind it. Pieces of bark sprinkle to the snow, coating the surface like cookie crumbs on top of a cake.

Illumi sighs. “We’ve been out here training for hours and you still can’t hit the puppet’s neck. Royal members are really useless.”

You clench and unclench your jaw. “I’m trying my best right now. I’m sorry that I wasn’t raised in a family full of psychotic assassins. I’m sorry that I wasn’t trained to kill from birth.”

You walk over to the tree and pull out the needle while gritting your teeth. If you had known that training with Illumi was going to be extremely irritating, you wouldn’t have accepted his offer to teach you how to kill. On the other hand, you already knew the assassin was going to scorn you for every mistake.

It’s just that you didn’t expect him to insult the royal family.

What an ass.

“I’m definitely not going to have sex with him later on,” you mutter as you walk back toward Illumi, trying not to make eye contact him. He tilts his head to the side and stares at you for a few minutes as if he’s contemplating whether he should dish out another insult. “How much longer are we going to do this? I want to train with Chrollo and Hisoka.”

Illumi makes a humming noise. “If you want to train with Hisoka and Chrollo, I’m not going to stop you. Just know that even if you don’t master a technique from our training, you’re going to end up finding a different method to kill someone.”

You frown. “Why do you think that I’m going to kill someone so much?”

“We’re not always going to be around to protect you from the killer or help you with one of their tasks. At one point, you’re going to crack and kill someone dear. When that happens…” he walks over to you with an uncanny smile on his face, eyes glued to you like a hawk hunting its prey. As he places his hand on your shoulder, your phone vibrates in your pocket. “I’ll be waiting for…”

“I get it,” you cut him off quickly as you reach inside your pocket to pull out your cellphone. There’s an anonymous message from the killer. You read it while biting your lower lip.

_From: Anonymous_

_Why learn how to fight when you can just pick up a gun and shoot me? You’re so pathetic you know that right? I said that you can’t get help from your psychotic husbands you idiot! I want you to finish my tasks on your own. Seriously what the hell is wrong with you? Every time I give you a task, you get your husbands to help you. You’re really starting to piss me off._

_I’m so sick and tired of you acting like a coward. I’m going to make you kill someone. Why don’t we start with the hiker currently heading toward Illumi’s cabin? If you don’t kill them, I’ll kill you._

_-X_

Crap.

You run away Illumi without saying anything in order to avoid a conversation that might take time away from saving the victim’s life. Snow pouring from the gray sky slaps you in the face as you race down a path leading back to the cabin, almost falling face first to the ground because of the ice hiding underneath the snow.

If you don’t make it back to the cabin enough time, another innocent victim will die. Their blood will be on your hands because you aren’t strong enough to stop the killer.

Tears swell up in your eyes as reality dawns on you. You may end up ending someone’s life today in order to protect another. It can’t be avoided as much as you want to pretend that there’s an alternative to escape this twisted nightmare the killer has thrown you in.

“Why is this happening to me?” you choke out between breaths as you continue to run toward the cabin. “Why the hell is this happen to me? What did I do to deserve this?”

Anger slowly replaces the fear building up inside of you. At some point it feels like your insides are on fire as you think back to the first message the killer had sent you. It seemed harmless at first because you believed the messages were harmless, similar to spam messages in your inbox.

If only you had done something to stop the killer from the beginning, the situation wouldn’t have escalated so much that it’s forcing you to commit an act of murder.

Illumi is right. You really are going to snap and kill someone. The thought makes you queasy but it’s the truth. The only way to end this deathly game is end the killer’s life.

~*~

Thirty minutes later you arrive at the cabin to find no one standing in front of it. There are no fresh footprints or tire tracks in the snow nor is there a sign that someone tried to break into the building because the windows aren’t broken and the door isn’t ajar.

You sigh as check your phone to see if there are any new anonymous messages but there are none. Instead, there are several messages from your husbands; the last people you want to hear from since you don’t want them to worry about you nor get involved at all.

A sweet fragrance that smells like vanilla mixed with strawberry fill your nostrils as you enter the cabin to search for a weapon or something to protect yourself. There are knives, forks, and needles aligned neatly inside a drawer in the kitchen. Inside the bathroom are scissors on top of the sink that look sharp enough to cut a rock in half. The bedroom doesn’t have anything you really want to use besides Illumi’s sharp needles that are inside of a glass jaw on top of the dresser.

What weapon should you choose to defend yourself? Time is running out and the killer will show up to the cabin at any moment to kill the innocent victim.

Who is the hiker? Is it the president of the hunting club? What’s his name again? Tommy. Timmy. Wait, was it Tony? You try to remember his name as you grab a knife from the kitchen and slip it into your pocket before leaving the cabin to keep a lookout for the killer.

Snow continues to fall steadily as the sky becomes dark in what seems like a matter of seconds but it’s been about an hour since you left your husbands in the forest. To your surprise, they haven’t shown up yet which is strange because usually if you run away without saying a word, they’ll follow you like a loyal dog chasing after its owner.

Your phone vibrates in your hand several times before a noise that sounds likes chimes is heard; notifying you that someone left a message. It’s probably your husbands or the killer. Maybe it’s your parents. At this point, you don’t care who it is because you’re more concern with the current task ahead of you.

A crunching noise in the snow that sounds like someone or animal is approaching the cabin causes you to take a huge step back. Sweat rolls down your face, cramps form in your stomach, and a queasy sensation engulfs you in a matter of seconds.

More tears form in your eyes as you reach into your back pocket to pull out the knife with shaky hands. The crunching noise stops for a few minutes and picks back up again. This time faster until it reaches a group of tall bushes to your right that prevents you from seeing the person’s face.

You pray it’s not the killer and it’s a ferocious animal that’s looking for prey to eat. From what you’ve been told about the inhabitants that live in the woods, they rarely attack humans unless they feel that they are being threatened or if someone tries to steal their food. There aren’t any dead carcasses around the cabin nor are you attempting to harm any animal.

Crap.

You have a knife in your hand but the weapon isn’t meant for the ferocious animal.

No.

It’s meant for the killer. You want to plunge the weapon into their chest several times until they plead for mercy but their words won’t reach your ears.

No, their words won’t reach your ears at all. Why? You want to kill them and watch them drown in their own blood on top of the snow.

No, that’s not true! Why would you want to kill them for? Why not call the police and let them deal with the psychopath?

Oh, wait, because things aren’t so easy. The killer will get away and continue to blackmail you into helping them kill innocent victims. They won’t stop until you kill someone or kill them.

“I have to stay strong. I can do this. I can do this,” you whisper as you walk over to the bush, gripping the knife’s handle hard until your knuckles hurt. “I can do this.”

What the hell are you doing? Why are you walking toward the bush where the killer or a ferocious animal might be? You stop walking suddenly as if there’s ice underneath your feet that might break at any moment. Charging into an unknown situation doesn’t seem like the best option right now. It’s best to find a place to hide so that you can think of a better plan.

You spin on your heels to run toward the cabin when someone steps out of the bush, laughing hysterically as if they high on drugs. They throw a small rock at your back but it ends up hitting your elbow hard. Sharp pain that feels like someone is smashing your bones with a hammer repeatedly causes you to scream out in pain.

“Where are you going partner in crime?” the person says in an unusual tone sounds like their voice being inverted by a voice scrambler. They skip rather than walk to you, snapping their fingers as if they are jamming to music. “I’ve decided to show my face to you partner. It’s time to end this once in for all.”

You fall to the ground, dropping the scissors into the snow. As the killer approaches, you try to reach out for the scissors with a shaky hand but stop because you’re afraid they might attack you.

“Tsk, tsk princess. You weren’t supposed to get help from your husbands,” they kick you in the stomach hard; bile rushes up your throat but you manage to swallow it quickly. “Why can’t you listen to me?  You never listen to me! Why?”

You cough several times before speaking. “Get away from me…I’m not going to help you kill anyone.”

The killer grabs a fist full of your hair and tilts your face up to them. You expect to see a mask on their face that looks similar to one that Jason wears in the horror films but to your surprise they aren’t wearing one. In fact, they didn’t even bother to wear a wig or put make-up on their face to disguise their self.

For some reason, they look similar to your friend except the difference is that they have a mole underneath their right eye and a small scar on their forehead that’s in the shape of a star. And of course, they are psychotic and extremely dangerous since they are responsible for killing Alice and Mimi.

At least that’s what they want you to believe unless they really are the killer.

 “Wait…why do you…” you begin to say but stop when their eyes widen, causing you to swallow hard.

“Why are you so surprised that I’m the killer? I mean it was pretty obvious that it was me wasn’t?” they say in a sarcastic tone.

What the hell are they talking about? You have no idea who they are. Yes, they look similar to your friend but they can’t be them. Can they?

“I…I don’t know who you are…” you say in a shaky voice.

The killer grins. “Yes you do. I’m your friend who works with you at the university and I had invited to Mimi’s party.” They point to the scar on their forehead. “I put make-up on this whenever I’m out in public but today I decided not. Today is a special day.”

“What? I…I don’t understand…there’s no way you’re my friend…they wouldn’t…they just…” you stumble over your words as the killer laughs hysterically again.

“Oh princess, your pathetic you know that. I should have killed you when we first met years ago but I decided to keep you alive in order to complete my plan,” they stand up and reach into their coat pocket to pull out a handgun. “Shall we?”

“Wh…what plan? What are you talking about?” you try to move but rethink your actions since your psychotic friend has a gun in their hand.

 “My plan to destroy you,” they kneel down and point the gun to their face with one hand while using their other hand to grab yours and place it on top of the gun. They smile wide, bearing their fangs. “The police are on their way to the cabin right. I’ll see you in the hell.”

“Wait, wait!” you scream as you try to move your hand off the gun but they end up holding your hand down on it with theirs before pulling the trigger, sending a bullet straight through their skull.

Blood splatters everywhere as their body falls to the ground, sinking into the snow a little before a crimson stream flows from their head in different directions. Bile rushes up your throat as you open your mouth to scream again but instead you end up vomiting next to the body a few times before crawling away, shaking hard.

In the distance the sound of sirens causes you to cry uncontrollable because you don’t know what to say when the local authorities show up to ask you questions. Instead of dwelling on the troubling thought, you try to stand up with shaky knees, breathing harder until you feel nauseated again.

“What the hell? What the hell? What the hell?” you scream over and over again until you can taste the words in your mouth.

You look back at the dead body and try not to vomit again as your eyes trace the blood flowing from their head. The only way to get out of this situation is to hide the body; however, trying to move their body alone before the police arrive would be impossible since there isn’t a large container around the cabin to put them in.

What the hell are you going to do? None of this makes any sense. Why would your friend decide to show their face now and frame you for killing them?

Unless they told the police that you are psychotic killer.

Crap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this. Please leave a kudo or comment if you. :)


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for continuing to read this even though I haven't updated in a while. I've been busy lately but this chapter and next few will be really short. I will try to post another chapter soon. 
> 
> Thank you! :)

“We’ve received an anonymous tip that someone was killed near this cabin. Have you seen anything suspicious? Please tell us the truth,” the police officer says sternly as he takes a seat on a chair across from you. He scratches his nose and sniffles a few times before speaking again. “Where were you all day?”

“I was training…training with my husbands,” you say truthfully even though some parts are a lie. They don’t need to know that you returned to the cabin because of your psychotic friend.

It’s best to keep that part a secret.

The police officer jots down some notes before studying Hisoka’s attire, eyeing his short sleeve V-neck shirt and tight pajama pants as if he’s searching for a clue that will tell him where the dead body is at. He opens up his mouth to say something but clamps it shut and sniffles a few more times.

“I’m sorry but my wife is not feeling well right now, perhaps you can ask me questions from now on,” Hisoka takes your hand and squeezes it gently to help calm you down since sweat is claiming a place on your forehead.

The police officer narrows his eyes. “Why isn’t your wife feeling well?”

“She’s…” Illumi begins to say but stops when Chrollo cuts him off.

“She’s pregnant and needs to rest,” Chrollo lies.

You blink. “What? I’m not…”Chrollo takes your other hand and squeezes hard but not enough to cause pain. “Oh…uh..I’m five months pregnant. It’s our first child.”

The police officer raises an eyebrow. “I’m sorry but why would you bring your pregnant wife to a place full of dangerous animals that could kill her? That seems rather irresponsible.”

It does seem irresponsible but chances of being attacked by a vicious animal are low. You’re more likely to die to the harsh weather.

“Our wife is fine. Did you have any other questions for us?” Chrollo asks.

The police officer sniffles again. “Why were you training in the forest?”

“We were exercising with our wife. The doctor recommends she exercises a lot so that she can keep her weight down,” Illumi explains.

The police officer nods his head. “Understandable. How long did you exercise for?”

You want to punch Illumi in the side for his rude statement but decide to not say anything at all. Arguing with him won’t change the situation nor will it cause the police offer to leave. It’s best to see how the conversation plays out.

Hisoka brings your hand to his lips and kisses it. “We exercised for at least 2 hours with breaks in between. After that we returned to the cabin to eat lunch.”

 “Did you hear or see anything suspicious on your way back? The anonymous tip said they heard a gunshot close to this cabin,” the police officer looks over at you for a few seconds before turning his attention to Hisoka.

“I’m sorry but we didn’t see anything,” Chrollo replies.

The police officer stands up and puts away his notepad. “May I take a look around the cabin?”

“Sure,” Hisoka helps you up from the couch and escorts you to the bedroom. He pulls the blanket off the bed and pats the empty space on the mattress. “Lie down and pretend that you’re going to sleep. Don’t even think about trying to stall the police officer because of the dead body you hid.”

Wait, so Hisoka does know about the dead body. Why didn’t he help you drag the body inside the cabin? Why is he pretending that he doesn’t know anything?

You grit your teeth as he leaves the room grinning hard like an idiot. He much rather watch you freak out than help because it amuses him. The bastard will find ways to turn a situation he finds boring into something more exhilarating to fulfil his selfish needs.

Why can’t you divorce his ass right now?

~*~

An hour later, the police officer leaves the cabin after searching every crook and nanny until they couldn’t find anything. You thought they were going to find the dead body inside the floor freezer but nothing was inside it. Hisoka must have moved it to another location or performed a magic trick to make it disappear. That’s the only explanation for its disappearance.

Chrollo enters the bedroom with a cup of coffee in his hand and a book in the other. He crawls into the bed, kisses you on the cheek, and sets his cup on the nightstand. You want to ask him about the other things the police offer said before they left but decide not to.

“Everything is going to be okay from now on. Whoever tried to kill you, they aren’t an issue anymore,” Chrollo says opening his book and placing his finger on the page. “The person that died in front of you wasn’t the real killer but rather a puppet that was created to look like your friend. The real killer was hiding in the forest.”

You swallow hard. “Did they get away?”

“You don’t have to worry about them anymore. Let’s enjoy the rest of our vacation,” Chrollo says calmly as he turns to another page in his book.

 “Chro…”

Chrollo places his finger on your lips. “Babe, you don’t have to worry about them anymore."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this. Please leave a kudo or a comment if you.


	14. Chapter 14

 

 

“Did you hear that someone was killed near your cabin? The town is going crazy ever since it happened. People think it’s the same person that’s prowling on campus,” Toshi says sitting down on the couch next to Katio, Kubo, and Kosuke.

Kubo crosses his leg and flicks some dust off his pants. “This is why we shouldn’t have scheduled the hunting trip this week since everyone thinks they’re going to die if they leave their home. I’ve never seen Garden City in such a state of disaster before.”

And to mention that there was supposed to be more members here today but all of them cancelled. I tried to convince some of them to come but they’re afraid,” Katio adds.

Kubo is correct, the citizens of Garden City are afraid that the killer will attack them if they go to work or run an errand. Your mother had called you last night to find out if you are okay since they received word of what happened near the cabin. As much as you wanted to tell your mother that everything is okay, you couldn’t bring yourself to do it.

She can’t know that the killer is dead and that there’s a dead body rotting somewhere nearby the cabin because one of your husband’s decided to drag it to another hiding spot when the police officer had searched every room.

Things aren’t turning out well. It seems like every time you think you’re in the green, an unfortunate event happens, pushing you back to where you started.

Kosuke shrugs. “It’s their loss. I wouldn’t let some psychopath stop me from hunting.”

You sit down in a loveseat next to Hisoka across from Toshi, Kubo, and Kaito, holding a cup of coffee in your hands. In some ways you’re relieved that the other members didn’t come to the cabin because there isn’t any place to sleep; in addition, more people means, someone is more than likely to stumble upon the dead body.

Thank goodness they cancelled.

Toshi stares at you for a few moments before speaking again. “So, did you guys see anything? At least get anything on camera? The reason why I’m asking is because someone posted on the university’s forum that they saw someone running in the woods. They took a picture but it’s a little blurry.”

He has to be joking. There wasn’t anyone else in the woods when you ran back to the cabin. You didn’t see any other footprints on the ground beside yours and your criminal husbands. If there was someone, they must have been hunting and just happened to have seen you running past them.

And even if they did see you run back to the cabin, they have no proof that you’re connected to the crime. It’s their word against yours. The only thing they have is a blurry picture that may or may not be you. For all you know, it could be the killer.

There’s nothing to worry about unless they find concrete evidence. Yes, that’s it. You’re out of deep waters for now until the police officer shows up again.

Crap.

Chrollo walks over to you holding a cup of coffee in his hands and sits down. The smell of chocolate and cinnamon drifts from his cup and fills your nostrils with a pleasant aroma. Your stomach starts to grumble a little as an image of chocolate cake flashes into your mind for a brief second. On days when you’re anxious and worried a little, eating junk food to ease the pain brewing inside of your chest helps.

Or maybe having hardcore sex with your husbands will help?

It’s too late for that anyway. You have guests.

“What exactly did the person say on the forum?” Hisoka asks while placing his hand on your lap.

Toshi leans back against the couch and makes a humming noise. “Well, they said that they saw someone running fast as if they were being chased. They wanted to make sure that everything was okay so they followed them back to a cabin and saw them meet another person.”

Sweat forms on your forehead as you swallow the bile climbing up your throat. Crap, it seems like this person may have seen everything. That’s not good. No! That’s not good at all!

“Did they take a picture of them and post it on the forum?” Chrollo asks.

Kosuke raises his hand up to silence Toshi from speaking. “They didn’t post anything because they want to show it to the police first but something about their story doesn’t make any sense. Right after they made a post, another person made a post about the same thing except they saw three people chasing after someone.”

They’re probably referring to your criminal husbands unless there were more people out in the woods? That has to be it. But then again, you’re husbands haven’t fully told you the truth about what they were doing in the woods.

Illumi enters the room carrying a box of needles and sits down on the floor in front of you. He takes a needle out of the box and lays it on the floor, facing the sharp tip toward Toshi, Kibo, and Kosuke. Whatever he’s about to do, it’s not going to be pretty. It might freak out your guest if he decides to stab a needle into his chest like he usually does because he’s insane.

“I overhead your conversation and you mentioned that someone saw three people chasing someone? Did they take a picture or film it? What’s their name?” Illumi inquires as he takes another needle out of the box. He stares at it for a few moments before laying it next to the other needles. “I want their address and phone number too.”

Oh, dear lord. Illumi is going to assassinate them.

Kibo raises an eyebrow. “Why do you want their information? It’s not like you can find them since they used a fake username.”

“Wait; hold on, that makes sense. Of course they would use a fake username because they’re afraid that the killer will see their post on the forum. After all, the killer is someone on campus,” you mutter, lifting your cup to your lips again. “Wait, the killer was on campus.”

“Anyways, enough talk about that, it starting to freak me out and I want to stay focus during this trip. After all, we are going to kill a Quiq,” Kosuke high fives Kibou and Kaito. “I’m excited to kill the sneaky bastard. What weapons will you guys use to kill it?”

You stare at Kosuke as he takes out his cellphone from his pocket to show Hisoka, Chrollo, and Illumi pictures of the weapon he’ll use to kill a Quiq. You remember reading a book about the creatures around the world and came across as small section about a Quiq. Apparently it’s large, has several eyes, gold teeth, and lives in caves in the mountains. Turning in a tooth to a collector will get you around fifty billion jenny since they are ranked one of the most deadly creatures alive.

You glance down at the picture to see a shotgun that looks like it was dipped into gold and glitter. It’s absolutely horrifying and looks like something a spoiled bratty princess would use. Well, something that one of your siblings would use at least.

Kosuke narrows his eyes when he hears a laugh escape your lips. You try to pretend that you’re laughing about Illumi polishing his needles by pointing to the box near your feet and laughing again.

“What weapon will you guys use? I don’t see any guns or swords in this cabin,” Toshi stands up and walks around the living room, eyeing the landscape pictures on the wall next to small pictures of the Zoldyck family. He stops at one and touches the dragon frame surrounding it. “I highly recommend bringing one since the Quiq is a hard bastard to kill.”

“We will use the guns inside the basement,” Illumi replies continuing to polish his needles. Takes out a long one out of the box and aims it at the wall. “Even if I don’t use a gun, I have my needles.”

“Uh, huh,” Toshi utters.

There are guns inside the basement? That’s interesting. Is that were Hisoka hid the dead body?

You nudge Hisoka in his side with your elbow. “Could we talk inside the bathroom?”

“Why?” Hisoka whispers.

You lean closer to his ear. “I need to talk to you about something.”

“Can we talk about it later?”

“Sure,” you lean away from him feeling slightly defeated.

~*~

Chrollo turns off the lamp next to the bed and crawls underneath the blanket. He fluffs his pillow several times before laying his head on it and sighs hard. In the distance you hear the sound of water running inside the bathroom. One of the brothers is taking a shower and has been in there for at least twenty minutes now. If this was your house, you would have asked him kindly to get out since the water bill would skyrocket.

“Move over a little, Hisoka,” Illumi moves closer to you until his arm is touching yours. “Good night. Don’t wake me up for anything.”

Good night to you too Illumi. Geeze why does he have to be such a dick whenever Hisoka is lying next to him? It’s not like the magician is going to kill him while he’s sleeping. Well, maybe the magician will try to slit his throat with a card or whisper disturbing things into his ear.

Yes, most likely.

 “Hisoka if you don’t move over I’m going to kill you,” Illumi says angrily.

“I’m on the edge of the bed. If I scoot over more, I’ll fall on the floor,” Hisoka replies.

“Chrollo, switch places with me,” Illumi crawls off the bed and walks over to the side where Chrollo lays.

Chrollo closes his eyes. “I’m not sleeping next to him.”

“I don’t care what you want. Sleep next to him or get out of the room,” Illumi pulls the blanket off of Chrollo’s body and throws it on the floor. “Move off the bed.”

You move off the bed and grab Hisoka’s arm. “You know what; I’ll sleep with Hisoka in the living room.”

“That’s fine, good night,” Illumi picks up the blanket off the floor and crawls back onto the bed.

“Ass,” you mutter leading Hisoka out of the room to the living room.

 As soon you see Toshi, Kaito, and Kibo curled up in blankets on the floor you decide to go to the laundry room to sleep because there’s a small couch in the corner.  You grab two pillows and a blanket off a rack above the washing machine and toss it on the couch.

“Did you see anyone in the woods?” you ask lying down on the couch. You pull the blanket up to your chin and watch Hisoka take off his shirt. “I just want to know what really happened. Chrollo won’t tell me anything.”

Hisoka lies down next to you chuckling a little. “Why are you so curious? It doesn’t matter what happened.” He kisses you on the cheek. “Get some rest for tomorrow’s hunting trip.”

“Hisoka please tell me,”

“Good night,” Hisoka whispers.

~*~

Snow falls lightly as you stand in the woods holding a shot gun, staring in the distance, waiting for a wild creature to appear at any moment. You grip the gun until your knuckles hurt and pray that no creature jumps out of the bushes near you.

You open your mouth to say something but stop when you notice Illumi standing close to Chrollo and Hisoka, whispering while occasionally eyeing you. Watching them exchange secrets, makes your heart race because you think it has something to do with the killer’s death.

As you take a step forward, the sound of someone laughing loudly followed by a gun being fired, startles you a little. Kibou or Kaito must have accidently shot fired their gun because they claim that they will only use their bullets on a Quiq and no other creature. If they are going to kill a Quiq, it’s best to start heading toward the cave in the mountains since the travel time takes about 4 hours if there are no issues along the way and if the weather clears up.

According to the weather report, it’s going to snow for the rest of day and later, a snowstorm will hit the area. You hope the trip doesn’t last until night; otherwise, you’ll be sleeping inside of small tent with your husbands. And by small tent, the space is big enough for two people. Trying to fit in another person makes it impossible to move around comfortably.

“Okay, so here’s the plan. We are going to split up into two groups and head to the mountain as quickly as possible. There’s a snowstorm heading this way and I don’t want to spend the night out here,” Toshi says adjusting the hood on his head as he walks over to you. He looks over at your criminal husbands and whistles. “Hey, did you guys hear what I said? We’re heading out before you. If you run into any problems, call us on the walkie talkies.”

He takes out a walkie talkie from his backpack and holds it up to show you. The device is small with two buttons on the front and a red knob on the top. There’s some tape stuck to the edge and a sticker that has a picture of bungee gum on the side. It looks like something Hisoka would use in a heartbeat since it has it has his favorite chewing gum sticker on it.

“Is there a shortcut to the cave or do we need to take the long way there?” Chrollo takes out a map from his backpack and unfolds it. There are several paths leading from the spot you are at up to the mountain. “Maybe we could take the middle path.”

“There isn’t a short cut to the mountains. Even if there was, it’s best to stick to the path. You don’t want to lose a limb to a vicious creature or get your throat slit by the killer do you?” Toshi says in a teasing tone.

Illumi takes a needle out of his pocket and taps it against his lower lip. “I could kill the two in an instant but considering that we already…”

 Hmm, what’s that? What did Illumi already do?

Chrollo clears his throat. “We’ll keep an eye for any deadly creatures or the killer.”

Toshi gives everyone a thumbs up before running off to catch up with the brothers. As soon as he disappears in the distance you march over to Illumi shaking your head, extremely pissed off because he did kill someone.

“Why won’t you tell me who you killed? I need to know who it was and what you did with the body so that I can…” you begin to say but stop talking when Illumi pulls you close to him and kisses you.

“Don’t worry about it,” he kisses you again before grabbing your hand and leading you deeper into the woods. “I’m happy that we came on this trip. I finally get a chance to use the needles that I bought. I wonder if I should use the bigger ones or the smaller ones.”

Something definitely is going on. None of them will tell you who they killed and what they did with the body. Are they staying silent because of some criminal code that you don’t know about or is it because the real killer is someone that you know?

There’s no point in continuing to ask them questions since they won’t give you a straight answer. If you want to discover the truth, you’ll have to do the one thing that you’ve been dreading to do.

You’ll have to call your friend to see if they are actually alive. If they are, that means someone else had purposely made the fake killer look like your friend which means the real killer was someone close to you.

If that’s the case, it wouldn’t stop your criminal husbands from killing them. After all, this isn’t a real marriage where love is involved. You’re not going to give birth to their child nor are you going to grow old with them. It’s a business and they are resources to help you claim the throne. Once you’re announced the next queen, they will be discarded like trash and sent to prison where they belong.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the late update. I've been busy with graduate school and working. Thank you for continuing to read this story. :)


	15. Chapter 15

The snow seems to grab your feet and drag you down to the depths of hell as you walk behind your criminal husbands toward the mountains in the distance. You glance up into the sky to see the sun smiling down at you, kissing your face. Once it sets, there’s no telling what vicious creatures will come out of their hiding place to shred you to pieces. From what you’ve been told, there are some deadly creatures that hunt at night. Their dinner is anything that moves. Well, anything that moves and has a lot of meat on their body. You pray you don’t run into any once its dark out.

Hisoka looks back at you with concern in his eyes because he thinks you’re worrying about where he had hid the dead body. The truth is you want to kick him in his knee cap until he spills the beans but that’s never going to happen. The clown would much rather see you suffer in agony than reveal the truth. You’re not for sure why he enjoys messing around with you so much as if you’re a toy he can take out of a toy box and play with it at any time.

Oh, right. You are his toy. Just because you’re married doesn’t mean anything changes. His a psychopath who enjoys shedding blood, lying, and finding people, or toys in his eyes, to entertain him until his frigid heart is satisfied. That’s the man you married and will continue to be with until the crown is placed on top of your head.

Once that happens, he goes back to jail where he belongs.

“We’re off course. I believe we should have taken the right path,” Illumi says checking the GPS on his cellphone to find out where exactly he’s at. He shakes his head a little. “We’ need to turn around and take the other path. I knew listening to Hisoka would cause us trouble.”

Hisoka clicks his tongue. “I know where we are going. I’ve been to the caves several times when I was hunting prey.”

You cringe a little at the word prey because it refers to a human and not a creature living in the mountains. It makes you wonder what month he stayed out here and for how long. Why would he follow someone out here just to kill them? There’s more to his story that he’s not sharing.

What are you hiding Hisoka?

“I think we should keep moving forward since the sun will set soon. I don’t want our wife worrying about the deadly creatures that come out at night,” Chrollo says in a calm tone as he looks back you. He winks before looking away.

“It’s not a big deal if we’re stuck out here once the sun sets. I’m not going to freak out,” you say confidently as if you have practiced saying the words several times.

Illumi crosses his arms. “I don’t really feel like killing a creature if I don’t have too. But it looks like I’ll have to do it since our wife isn’t an assassin or a skilled killer.”

Ouch. What the hell Illumi? Does he really need to rub your nose into the fact that you’re not a killer? Would it be better if you shed blood as much as he does? Or at least had a background in assassination? Would that make him happy?

Wait, why does it matter anyway? It’s not like you care about what he thinks of you. You’re happy that you’re not a blood thirsty killer like him otherwise you would have sliced his throat a long time ago.

Screw him.

~*~

By the time you reach the cave in the mountains, snow starts to fall steadily, blanketing everything it touches. The temperature decreases and wind picks up fast, making a whistling noise that sounds like an old man blowing on his fingers to get his dogs attention. Toshi, Kaito, Kubo, and Kosuke huddle around a small fire toward the back of the cave rubbing their hands together and chatting quietly about something. Instead of joining them you sit down, rather squat, near the entrance to keep an eye on the brewing storm outside.

Hisoka and Chrollo squat next to you while Illumi leans against the wall across from you checking the GPS on his cellphone. When he finds something that perks his interest, he grins a little and looks over at Toshi but doesn’t say anything. You wonder if he’s planning on killing the poor guy since he’s stuck inside of a cave until the storm passes.

If that were to happen, how would you explain to your father that the president of the hunting club’s heart was ripped out of his chest because of your lunatic husband? It wouldn’t go well. Most likely your father will blame it on you for marrying a murderer even though your mother had arranged the marriage.

“We might have to lay low for a bit until the storm passes,” Toshi says turning around to look at you. He pulls his hoodie on top of his head and coughs a little. “Did you bring anything to drink or eat?”

“Some snacks and drinks to last for two days at least,” Chrollo replies taking off his backpack and placing it on the snow covered ground in front of him. He unzips the back and takes out a candy bar that has a picture of a rose on it. “I have plenty of these to satisfy me until we return to the cabin.”

Hisoka unzips his backpack and takes out two bottles of water. He hands one to you and takes a sip from the other one while eyeing you to make sure you’re okay. If he keeps continuing to act affectionate toward you, you just might kick him in the knee for being obnoxious since you know he’s only doing it because you’re his special toy.

Yes, that’s the correct term. Whenever he finds a person who perks his interest, he labels them as a fruit he wants to pluck in the future. The word pluck actually means to kill in his dictionary. The only way to decipher what it really means is by asking him or simply hanging around him for a long time.

At times he calls you special fruit during sex which kills the mood. Whenever the words come out of his mouth as he enters you quickly and deeply, you want to push him away and tell him you’re not horny anymore, which is a lie, because you can’t stand being called the same thing as his victims.

It’s gross and disgusting.

“What’s the plan?” Chrollo asks Toshi.

Toshi rub his hands together. “We have two options. We can stay here until the storm dies down or we hunt in the storm. I’m not for sure about you guys, but I personally don’t want to freeze my balls off outside. The storms in this region are pretty harsh on our bodies.”

Toshi is right. If you were to hunt during the storm, there’s a chance you’ll get frostbite in seconds or worse thick sharp ice sickles will fall on when walking underneath a tree. The best option is staying inside the cave until the storm dies.

Kubo turns around to face you. “You’re a professor at the university right? What do you think about the situation?”

“The situation?” you ask.

“He’s talking about the killer,” Kosuke says nudging Kubo in the side with his elbow. Kubo nudges him back.

You bite your bottom lip before responding. “I hope they catch the killer soon.” You look outside the cave to see snow blowing past furiously. “Can we talk about something else? Perhaps how we’re going to kill a Quiq?”

“You shoot it before it kills you,” Toshi replies quickly.

Kaito shakes his head. “Yes but you forgot to mention that they don’t die so easily and finding one isn’t an easy thing to do.  It’s true that they live in these mountains but as to which cave is a mystery. I was thinking about heading out as soon as the storm stops to find it.”

“I was going to leave before you,” Kubo says in a teasing tone. He pats Kaito on the back hard. “Why don’t we have a competition to see who can kill the Quiq first? I bet it’ll be me.”

Toshi shakes his head. “I have the best gun here. If anyone is going to kill it first, it will be me.”

Hisoka chuckles a little. “What’s the reward for killing it first?”

Toshio looks around at everyone, grinning hard. “If someone kills the Quiq first, I’ll step down as president and give it to the winner.”

Kaito, Kubo, and Kosuke grin at each other while you watch Hisoka slowly stand up, cracking his knuckles with fire in his eyes. He’s going to leave as soon as everyone closes their eyes and kill the Quiq so that he can become the next president. Why does he want to be next president? You have no clue. Maybe it gives him access to the members list.

Wait, that’s right. If Hisoka becomes the next president, he can hunt for new toys during the club meetings at the college. There’s bound to be some strong people who enjoy killing creatures as much as he enjoys killing humans.

Crap, that’s not good. That’s not good at all. If Chrollo and Illumi becomes the next president, it will be ten times worse. You know for a fact that Chrollo would steal from the members while Illumi would open up his assassination business to see if anyone wants someone killed for a high fee.

Crap.

~*~

Hisoka, Chrollo, and Illumi lay on their belly next to you on top of a rock that has a view of several caves in the distance. The sun shines in the sky as some clouds move in front of it slowly, casting a shadow on the snow on the ground. You spot a rather large bird that looks like toucans fly in front a cave. It lands on the snow and pecks at the ground for a few minutes before flying away.

It’s been four hours and three minutes since you’ve been staring at the caves, waiting for a Quiq to appear. So far you haven’t seen anything except for some birds. A Quiq hasn’t appeared at all. It makes you wonder if they really live in the caves.

“Perhaps we should infiltrate the cave to find out if the Quiq still alive inside. It’s possible one of the other hunters killed it already,” Hisoka says opening a stick of bungeegum and popping it into his mouth.

“They would have said something to us over the walkie talkie,” Chrollo says moving closer to you. He places his hand on your back and massages it a little. “I don’t mind waiting until one appears. There’s plenty of things to do while we wait.”

You blush a little. “Someone will see us if we have sex. Besides, we could chat about your childhood or about how many people you’ve killed.”

Okay, maybe not about how many people they killed. Wait, yes you’re curious as to how many they have killed. It’s been bothering you ever since you got married. How many lives have they taken since walking down the path of slaughter and destruction?

Illumi makes a humming noise. “If you want to know how many people I’ve killed or about my childhood, I don’t have a problem telling you. As you know, I’m from a famous family of assassins and I’ve been trained in the art of assassination since I was child. I don’t have any friends, nor do I want any, and I agreed to become your husband so that I can save my family.”

Save his family? That’s new. What happened to them? You thought they were locked up in prison somewhere.

“Let’s see, I don’t like talking about the past because it’s not important but if you’re curious I was raised in Glam Gas Land. My family was poor and I chewed on bungee gum a lot until it lost its flavor. I joined a circus but quit it after I killed the leader,” he moves closer to you until his body touches yours. There’s a faint smell of strawberry on his breath as he opens his mouth to speak again. “I agreed to be your husband because it gives me an opportunity to find new toys without worrying about any consequences.”

You figured as much but since he’s spoken his true feelings into existence it makes your blood boil. It’s no secret that he’s using your royalty to fulfil his needs but hearing it makes you want to divorce him quickly so that he doesn’t harm anyone. You wouldn’t be able to forgive yourself if that happens.

He definitely can’t be the first person to kill the Quiq.

Chrollo takes your hand and kisses the back of it. “I’ll keep my story short and simple, my parents abandoned me in Meteor city and I started the Phantom Troupe when I was a teenager. I enjoy stealing but won’t hesitate to kill anyone who gets in my way. Is there anything else that you want to know?”

“Have you ever been married?” you ask quickly while moving your hand away from Chrollo’s. “I…I want to know if you’ve ever been in love.”

“Love…hmm….yes,” Illumi says nodding his head.

“Oh with who?” you ask regretting your words quickly.

Stop prying into their personal life. Eventually they’ll stop answering your questions. This isn’t a real marriage. It doesn’t matter if they’ve ever been in love or what happened in their childhood.

Illumi snorts. “How can you not tell that I’m in love with you? Isn’t it obvious?”

You choke on your spit. “Excuse me?”

“I love you. You may not be an assassin but I can’t wait to turn you into a killer. Like I told you at the party, eventually you’ll crack and kill someone,” Illumi kisses the back of your hand.

“Oh? What’s this about?” Hisoka asks.

“It’s nothing,” you lie moving your hand away from Illumi.

It’s  nothing at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this. Please leave a kudo or comment if you like.


	16. Chapter 16

 

 

“How was your hunting trip? Did you manage to kill a Quiq or whatever the animal is called?” your mother asks loudly on the phone as you fold laundry on your bed.

Your mother clicks her tongue before speaking again. This time she lowers her voice, close to a whisper, as if she’s about to tell you top secret information about the royal family.

“Your father wanted me to tell you that he worked something out with the university and they will be opening their doors again sometime next week. It’s best that you prepare yourself to teach in a classroom again,” your mother says.

You sigh a little. “I don’t want to know what father had to do to convince the university to open back up, but please tell him I said thank you.”

You’re genuinely happy to know that you’ll be teaching in an actual classroom again. It’s been three months since the killer had went on a killing sphree and exactly one month since the incident in the mountains. Hisoka, Chrollo, and Illumi still refuse to tell you if they had killed the real killer in the woods and what happened to the corpse. You really want to know but pestering them for an answer won’t get you anywhere.

“Well, I’m going to let you go. Your father and I are going to eat at the Bleu Candle tonight. Why don’t you join us unless you’re busy? And when I say busy, I mean helping your husbands study for their classes so that they can pass,” your mother says rudely, making you feel a little uneasy.

You sigh again. “That sounds like a great thing to do on top of all the papers that I need to grade and emails I need to check. I’ll get on to it as soon as I end this conversation.”

“Don’t be a smartass. Make sure they pass their classes because your father wants to check their grades at the end of the semester. Remember, he wants you to be married to smart, non-criminal, kind, loving men who’ll father healthy children someday,” your mother reminds you even though some of her words are a lie.

For one, she doesn’t want you to have children with your criminal husbands and two; they don’t have the admiral qualities that she listed. Either she’s trying to piss you off or there’s something else going on.

Just as you open your mouth to say something, Hisoka and Illumi enter the bedroom wearing workout clothes that’s drench in sweat, dirt, and some blood. Their hair is wet and their face is a little red as if someone had slapped them several times. They take off their clothes and toss it into the hamper by the door and enter the bathroom.

You blush a little as they disappear into the bathroom naked, shutting the door behind them. Hisoka coughs a little while Illumi mutters something underneath his breath. You’re not sure what exactly he said but it sounds like he was asking the psycho magician if you would join them in the shower. And of course, you would join them, maybe, only if they promise to not screw your brains out, making you scream so loud the neighbors at the end of the block hear you.

Sex is good but when they want to do it after a hard workout, or in this case, a brawl, they get rough. You often want have sex at night which is the time when they are cranky and very sleepy. The only husband you can manage to have sex with is Chrollo and that’s if he’s not absorbed in a book or writing in his journal. Usually he reads a book at night or writes by a lit candle in the bedroom or in the living room, wrapped up in a blanket with a cup of coffee.

Hisoka’s voice interrupts your thoughts, startling you a little. He calls your name again, this time louder until you glance over at him, blushing hard. He chuckles a little as he steps in the bedroom, dripping wet, naked, and hard as a rock.

“Are you going to join us in the shower?” Hisoka asks in a low sexy tone.

You try not to look at his erection and keep your eyes glued to his face. “Oh, uh, no, I have something to do. I’ll take a shower later.”

Hisoka raises an eyebrow. “Oh? Is something wrong?”

Nothing is wrong but something is wrong. Something is wrong but there’s no answer to fix the issue. If you can’t fix the issue, you’ll be trapped in this never ending nightmare, suffocating until you take your last breath. Nobody can save you except yourself. Not even your best friend or so called best friend because they might be dead since it’s possible they are the killer. Hisoka, Chrollo, and Illumi had killed someone in the woods, hid their body, and moved on with their life as if nothing had happened.

The thought makes your stomach churn and goosebumps appear on your arms. The entire situation doesn’t make any sense and if you try to make sense of it, you feel like screaming and punching the wall until your knuckles bleed and hand aches. You want it to disappear like how a card vanishes during a magic act.

Sometimes you ask yourself why you agreed to marry the three psychopaths and constantly sleep with them. Normal people don’t marry murderers. They let them rot behind bars where they belong.

What the hell is wrong with you?

“What’s wrong with her? Why isn’t she answering my question?” Illumi asks Hisoka as he walks past him to the dresser and grabs some boxers from the top drawer and puts them on. “Did you do something to her?”

“No,” Hisoka says walking to you, grinning hard. He reaches out to touch your cheek but you slap his hand away and leave the room quickly.

Chrollo opens his mouth to say something as you rush past him but he ends up not saying anything at all. Instead, he follows you down the stairs and into the living room, where you plop down on the couch and stare at the TV across the room. The black screen shows your and Chrollo’s reflection. You watch him put his hands into his pockets and slowly lean over you until his shadow covers your lap and the floor.

“Babe, is something wrong?” Chrollo asks.

You swallow hard. “I can’t do this anymore. I just can’t do this anymore. I’m going to tell my father everything and end this nightmare once in for all. I’m sick and tired of this crap.”

Chrollo stays quiet for a few moments before speaking.

“If you think that’s the best thing to do, than do it. But know that your actions will have consequences.”

You clench your fist. “You don’t think I know that. Of course I know the royal family will think I’m crazy for marrying murderers and lying about it. Most likely my mother will throw me under the bus and claim that she didn’t know anything about your true identities.”

“The royal family’s public image will be destroyed once you reveal the truth. Most likely you’ll be arrested and sent to prison,” Chrollo says slowly, carefully pronouncing each word as if he’s practicing for a play.

“The punishment for marrying someone who doesn’t have noble blood isn’t jail time. It’s death. My father believes in the old laws that were put in place by his great-great grandfathers. If you think he’s simply to going to have me thrown in prison, you are wrong. He’s going to demand my head,” you say without making eye contact with him.

Chrollo leans away from you. “Are you ready to die?”

“What?”

“If you reveal the truth, death awaits you. I’m asking if you are ready to die,” Chrollo says.

“Are you ready to rot in a prison cell for the rest of your life?” you ask turning around to see what expression is on his face. To your surprise, he’s calm and smiling a little, as if you had just told him that he’s won a billion jenny.

Would he actually be happy if he won a billion jenny? He seems like the type to say he’s happy in front of others but deep down he’s devastated because he didn’t steal it. A thief steals things and doesn’t pay or work for things they desire.

Chrollo crosses his arms and closes his eyes. “I prefer to stay out of prison which is why I agreed to marry you. If you reveal the truth, my freedom will come to an end and I won’t be able to steal precious items anymore.”

“We could always get a divorce and you can be on your merry way, traveling the world, stealing items again,” you say looking away from him.

Chrollo opens his eyes and stares at his reflection on the TV. “The police know all of my hiding spots and I can’t travel freely since my picture and information is in every country’s local authority database,” Chrollo says tilting his head up toward the ceiling as if he’s looking for inspiration. “Running away isn’t an option.”

You clench and unclench your jaw. “I have to do something about this messed up situation.”

Chrollo walks around the couch and sits down next to you. The smell of coffee and soap fills your nose with a pleasant aroma. He always seems to smell good no matter what he’s doing. Its one thing you’ll miss once the divorce happens.

That’s if it’s possible to get a divorce without your mother finding out.

“I don’t think you really want to get a divorce. If you did, you would have done it a long time ago. What’s really going on?” Chrollo asks leaning back against the couch.

“I don’t want to be married to three psychopaths anymore.”

“What else? I know that’s not really it.”

You look at him and narrow your eyes. “That’s it.”

Chrollo clicks his tongue. “Are you upset that we didn’t tell you who we had killed in the mountains? Does it mean that much to you? Why do you care so much? The killer is dead. It’s time to move on.”

“I want to know if you killed my friend.”

“If I tell you the truth, would you stay married to me? Would it make you feel better?” Chrollo asks coldly.

You swallow hard. “Just tell me.”

Chrollo leans toward your ear and whispers. “Some things are best left unspoken. Sometimes the truth hurts more than a lie.”

“What are you talking about?” you say leaning away from him feeling uncomfortable and slightly afraid. Your heart hammers in your chest as you try to process his words.

“I’m going to protect you no matter how you feel about me but know this, I want to stay married and I’ll do anything to prevent you from getting a divorce,” Chrollo says patting you on the shoulder. He leans toward your ear and whispers again, this time in a deep tone. “Just know that some things aren’t exactly what they appear to be on the surface. Sometimes you have to dig deeper to get to the truth.”

Chrollo kisses you on the cheek and leaves the living room without saying anything else.

~*~

A week later you sit inside of your classroom reading an e-book on your cellphone while your class takes a quiz. One student occasionally looks up from their paper and stares at you as if they want to ask a question but ends up not saying anything. You wonder if they are having a difficult time answering some of the questions since you made them hard on purpose. They had plenty of time to study since you had emailed them about the quiz two weeks ago.

Hisoka, Chrollo, and Illumi sit in the back at the same table, writing rapidly on the paper as if you gave them twenty seconds to finish the quiz. Sometimes they stop writing to look over at you or out the window to stare at the rain splashing against the glass. It creates a soft thumping noise that calms your nerves a little.

A student walks over to your desk and places their quiz on the desk. They smell like lemons and orange juice, making you wonder if they had that for breakfast or maybe they are wearing new cologne. Either way, the smell makes your stomach growl a little, which is strange because you hate fruits.

The student returns to their seat and picks up their cellphone to surf the internet while waiting for the rest of the class to finish. Hisoka and Illumi walk over to your desk and place their quiz on your desk. They don’t make eye contact with you nor do they request to speak to you in the hallway to find out what you want to eat for lunch.

Thank god they aren’t eating with you today. The principle wants to have a meeting with you about something; hopefully it’s positive, in their office around noon. Your current class ends at noon which means you will have to rush out of the class and race to his office which is located on the other side of the campus. It takes about twenty minutes to get there if you manage to miss the swarm of students stampeding in the hallway and thirty minutes if you get stuck in the crowd.

Crap.

Chrollo walks over to your desk and places it on top of the other quizzes. He pats your shoulder and leans toward to your ear to whisper. His hot breath kisses your skin and the smell of soap and chocolate fills your nostrils with a pleasant aroma. You want to tell him to sit down but curiosity makes you wonder what question he’ll ask.

He enjoys playing the twenty question game; however, you hate it with passion.

“What are you eating today? Shall I buy you something from the cafeteria and bring it to your office?” Chrollo asks sternly for some reason.

“I have a meeting during lunch. You’ll have to eat with Illumi and Hisoka,” you say leaning away from him right as a student with shaggy hair, sitting in the front row stares at you with their mouth open a little.

Chrollo laughs a little. “Are you going to call your father and tell him everything?”

You narrow your eyes. “Chrollo, can we please talk about this some other time. I don’t want my students to know we’re married let alone that this is a fake marriage.”

“Have lunch with me than.”

“I can’t, I have a meeting. I’ll eat with you afterward,” you lie even though parts of you want to eat lunch with him so that he’ll shut up and stop asking if you are going to reveal everything to your father.

Even if you did reveal everything to your father, why doesn’t he want you to do it? You thought the troupe leader isn’t afraid of anything. Does he really want freedom or is there more to his story? He claims that not everything is what it seems when it comes to the situation but what exactly does that mean? Who did he kill in the mountains?

What exactly is going on? Why all secrets?

~*~

You sit inside of the principal’s office admiring the god awful abstract paintings hanging on the wall. There’s one painting above his desk that has a mountain surrounded by flowers. At least it looks like that from where you sit; however, you’re sure if you look at it closely, the image would be blurry.

There’s papers scattered everywhere on a large desk in front of you. It looks like the principle or someone was searching for something but they decided to give up and leave without cleaning up their mess. You notice a picture frame with a picture of the principle’s family lying next to the papers. There’s a small crack on the glass and a large stain toward the bottom that looks like paint or ink.

“I’m glad you could make it,” the principal says in a booming voice as they enter the room carrying a mini trashcan that has a picture of a cartoon cat on it. They wear a suit and freshly polished leather shoes and their short hair bounces whenever they take a step or move their head.  They place the mini trashcan on their desk and stuff some papers inside. “This meeting won’t take long so you’ll be able to eat lunch with your husbands.”

You blink. “Wait, how did you know that I’m married? I never wear my wedding ring to work and I haven’t told anyone about it except for my friend.”

“I wanted to talk to you about that. Have you seen them? They haven’t been responding to any of my emails and they didn’t show up to work today,” the principal says continuing to stuff papers into the mini trashcan. He picks up a piece of paper and stares at it for a few seconds before speaking again. “Your father told me who you are married to. I’m not going to ask why you decided to marry a psychopath.”

“Excuse me?”

“Hisoka Morou is a dangerous criminal who fights at Heaven’s Arena. I know this because he’s one of my favorite fighters. I’m not sure about the other two but I suspect they aren’t saints,” the principal says glancing over at you.

You swallow hard. “Fine, so I’m married to a psychopath who kills people. Are you going to fire me?”

The principal laughs and crumbles up the piece of paper in his hand and throws it into the mini trashcan. “Oh, I’m not going to fire you. Honestly, I would like to find out what it’s like to be married to a…psychopath mainly because of a study that I read a few weeks ago that talked about how a marriage can’t work with criminals.”

You raise an eyebrow. “What’s the catch?”

“There is no catch. I simply want to know what it’s like to be married to a psychopath.”

“That’s it?” you ask lowering your eyes to the papers on the desk. You watch the principal pick up more papers, crumble it slowly, and toss it into the mini trashcan.

The principal laughs. “I’m kidding. I promise I won’t say anything about your marriage but please don’t do any funny business on campus.”

“I’m not going to have sex with my husbands in my office,” you say looking away from the desk to a painting on the wall. This one has a picture of a beach with a few people sunbathing by the ocean.

“If you hear from your friend please tell me,” the principal says not making eye contact with you as they crumble more papers.

“I’ll let you know if I hear from them,” you say walking over to the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this. Please leave a kudo or comment if you like. :)


End file.
